Heroes with hand signals
by Parissnow
Summary: Sometimes the best characters are the ones you never see until that crucial moment. That's what happened with Zeke. To be honest he didn't need me and I didn't need him. But now? Now I couldn't imagine my life without him. No war story. Zeke and Tris because he's such an underrated Character.
1. Chapter 1

**SO I've wanted to do this for like ever because you know what Zeke doesn't get enough credit. It's always Four or Uriah and I am not dealing with it anymore. So here we go.**

Chapter one

Tris's prov.

I stretch my tired muscles as I glance at my watch. Three more hours. I groan. I awkwardly try to man-over my gun to the side as I attempt to massage my neck. But it's all in vain, my muscles still protesting with every movement. With a sigh I grit my teeth and bare it forcing my body to move to my next post. After initiation the top five in rank where given their a choice of jobs. As I ranked first I was given first pick. But dauntless ambassador, leader in training, tattoo artist and the control room just seemed so... Dull. I would spend my days sitting around doing paper work or watching a screen. I chose dauntless for the excitement, the bravery, to protect the city. Not to sit around a desk all day. So here I am guarding the fence, and boy did that choice kick off a storm. Apparently choosing the fence was unheard of, no matter what rank. But oh well. When I reach the post a familiar face greats me.

"Miss Prior your shift ended four hours ago." Zeke says laughter filling his voice as he folds his arms, casually leaning against a wooden log.

"Tell that to Chris." I smile. "Looks like we're both covering tonight." I nudge him in the shoulder playfully.

"I know Tris!" He says slinging an arm round me and pulling me against him. "We're just used and abused for our kind, naive and selfless nature."

"We're just damsels in distress!" I say joining his dramatic persona. "Damsels I tell you!"

"Its okay Tris, I'll be your hero if you're mine." He winks.

"Only if you wear tights." I say winking back.

He gives me an incredulous look. "Obviously."

We stare at each other straight faced for about five seconds before we both lose it. The laughter almost causing us to barrel over. After about five minutes we're both wiping tears from our eyes as Will walks towards us.

"Who was stupid enough to let the two of you guard together?" He asks with a stern tone but his grin gives him away.

"Well your girlfriend's puking her guts up." I chime. Giving him a mock salute.

"And Uriah... well he didn't technically tell me but considering it's Marlenes day off I'm going to say he's a little preoccupied." He wiggles his eyebrows as he joins my salute.

"So we're the best you got." We say in unison with a high five.

Will looks up to the sky in anguish.

"Hey, this is what I do for a living you know. I got this."

"And I." Zeke points to his cocky grin. "Am amazing at everything. So have no fear."

I let out a snort causing Zeke to give me an accusing glance.

Will shakes his head aimlessly. "It's not your skills, It's you guys together that I'm worried about."

I hold my hand to my heart with a gasp. "It's not our fault that together we make the ultimate tag team of awesome."

Zeke nods along. "The girl knows."

Will just lets out a deep breath and walks back to his position. Apparently having given up. Like he always does.

Me and Zeke have been like this since last year when me stealing the last piece of dauntless cake turned into war. We started throwing insults at each other and making jokes at the others expense. This turned into long ongoing banter and eventually we just bonded, we realised how similar are humour was and decided that teaming up would be the best thing not just for us but the world. We've been inseparable besties ever since.

"When do we finish?" Zeke asks fiddling with his gun.

I recheck my watch happy to see two hours have already flown by. "An hour."

He leans his head back and screams "Praise the lord!" Up to the sky.

"Awh not used to a real days work are we slacker?" I say with mock sympathy as I pat him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, I've already done my days work."

"Playing computer games in the control room doesn't count as work Zeke."

He gives me a small shove. "I do not! I take my work very seriously." He defends as his bottom lip coming out in a pout.

I arch an eyebrow at him. "Last week you made me go to work with you so we could spend five hours coming up with _the perfect handshake_" I throw back.

"And we totally achieved it." He says folding his arms. "Your welcome by the way."

I shake my head at him as a yawn escapes. And I realize just how much these double shifts have taken a toll on my body. My muscles that previously ached now scream in pain and I begin to almost find the gun too difficult to hold.

"Tris you alright?" Zeke asks a worried expression on his face.

"I'm fine." I wave off. "Don't try to do the whole daddy Zeke thing on me."

I watch as he fiddles around with his gun, muttering something along the lines of if I was his daughter he'd shoot himself. I pay it no mind concentrating instead on keeping my eyes open. Until I find a hand on my gun. I turn to see Zeke has attached the straps to his gun and hung it behind his back. He tries to snatch the gun from my grasp but I pull away.

"No. Unlike some people I actually take work properly." I say turning from him and hugging the gun to my head.

"Tris, that made no sense." He says his hands coming around me as he once again tries to grip the gun. Which I keep hidden as I flail my body around. "Stop being so damn stubborn."

"It's my gun."

"Is not."

"Is too." I reply childishly.

"Actually it's dauntlesses gun. And as the elder member of dauntless, that makes it mine. So give me the damn gun." He commands.

Finally deciding resistance is futile I hand my gun over. Zeke has a triumphant on his face as he slides it into one of his hands.

"This might be my biggest achievement." He says with a grin. "I got Tris Prior to change her mind." He makes an O with his mouth. "I must tell Chicago. All of Chicago."

"Yeah whatever you say." I yawn, giving up with pretending fatigue hadn't hit me like a brick wall.

"Oooh maybe I'll make a banner. A really big..." His voice trails off as he catches sight of me. "Oh my god Tris you need to sit down."

"mmhmm." I say glancing at my watch. "Oh my god Zeke."

"What? Are you okay? What happened?" His tone flustered as he pulls my head up by my chin. His overprotective brother coming through.

"Our shift is up." I say my grin growing. "Oh my god we can sle... Oh god." I moan remembering Christina sprawled on our couch spewing like a hose. Zeke guides me to the weapons shed to return our guns as I mope in self pity.

He turns to me as we check out and from the looks of it sees the depression on my face.

He gives me a smug smile. "You forgot about Christina the vile in the middle of your apartment didn't you?"

I give him a pathetic nod as I scrunch up my face.

"What do you say?"

I roll my eyes at him with a huff. "Zeke oh great and awesome one will you please let your lowly best friend sleep on your couch tonight?" I say dramatically clutching my hands together.

He lets out a loud snort. "I have one condition second awesome in command."

I let out a long groan. Our conditions never end well they're always something horrific, embarrassing and just mean.

"What?"

"Candor or dauntless party." He says tugging at my hair and tying it into a bow. "Tomorrow night."

I feel my eyes slide into a glare. I don't mind Candor or Dauntless just as long as me and Zeke don't play it together. But apparently that's his favorite thing in the whole world.

"Fine." I say flatly. Right now I'd take sleep over dignity. No question. "But I get a piggy back back to dauntless."

Within a second he's already swung me onto his back and I wrap my legs around his chest as he holds my thighs for balance.

"Too easy, I was going to do it anyway. Plus you weigh like two pounds."

I bat him on the head as I feel my eyes slowly fall close and I give into much needed sleep.

**I will be carrying on with the other story. But I've just been so angry with the lack of Zeke appreciation lately. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for telling me about how this chapter messed up!**

Chapter 2

I wake to numerous prods to the head and through the blur of sleep I discover the culprit is Uriah.

He sees my eyes open but carries on prodding my skull. I let out a drowsy cry as I swat his hands away and try to snuggle back into comfortable sleep.

"Come on Tris." He taunts. Jabbing his finger into my forehead. I let out something between a no and a snooze as I plop the pillow over my face. Seconds later my ribs are being crushed. I feel the heavy weight of Uriah on my back as he wiggles and jumps, I bite down a scream.

"Okay! Uriah okay I'm up!." I shout removing the pillow, the fuzzy feeling of sleep now completely vanished by this big idiot. He stands as the victor whilst I push myself up into a sitting position. I look around confused with my surroundings as I see a large t.v and some kind of games console. Oh that's right. I'm in Zekes apartment. The lounge is wide and spacious with hundreds of cool nick nacks and photos of family and friends. The walls are a bright blue with wooden flooring. Practical yet cool kind of like the man himself. Unlike me Zeke lives by himself ever since Uriah and Marlene got serious and moved in together. But obviously Uriah's still here all the time. A brotherly bond can't be broken that easily.

"Tris!" Zeke shouts from the kitchen. "You want bacon and pancakes?"

"Duh!" I shout back as I cross my legs. Getting comfortable. I reach for the remote as Uriah flops down next to me. This place is like a second home to me so no one bats an eye lid when I stay over.

"I want pancakes too!" Uriah shouts as I click on a horror movie.

"Pancakes are for winners Uriah!" Zeke shouts back.

"And you." I say rustling his hair. "Are definitely a loser."

Uriah flicks my hand away folding his arms. "I hate you guys together." He mutters as Zeke walks out holding two plates heaped full of pancakes. He looks from Uriah to the other couch and then back again.

"No. Why do I have to move?" Uriah whines.

"My apartment, my blanket." He says handing me my plate of breakfast.

"Tris could move."

"Na I like her more." Zeke laughs giving me a high five.

Uriah slips from the seat grumbling all the way to the other couch. Zeke sinks down beside me and without a word takes my legs and stretches them onto his lap. He pulls the blanket over us and balances his plate on my knees.

"What we watching?" He asks as he takes a bite of a strawberry.

"Nightmare on elm street." I reply already digging into my pancakes. I let out a chuckle as I see Uriah already reaching for a pillow.

"Pansycake." Zeke mutters.

I shove him in the shoulder. "Stop giving him hope. It'll never catch on."

We stay like that through the whole movie. With Uriah terrified and me and Zeke making jokes through it all.

…

When the movie finishes I go back to my apartment to make sure Chris is okay and to get a change of clothes while the boys set up for Candor or Dauntless.

But when I walk through the door I see something much worse than I thought possible. Chris now apparently the picture of health sits in a heap of dresses and cosmetics with Shauna, Marlene and Lynn. Lynn at least looks about as happy as I feel.

"When did the closet explode?" I ask scrunching my nose.

"Tris thank god!" Chris says jumping up and clapping her hands together. "I thought you'd be with the guys all day and we'd have to rush to get you ready."

At her words I edge closer to the door, maybe it's not too late. Maybe I can make a break for it. But before I know it Lynn has my hand clasped in hers in a death grip.

"If I have to go through this hell, so do you. We made a pact remember?"

I let out a large groan as I let her pull me to the floor. Of course I remember the pact. Me and Lynn stupidly thought there was safety in numbers, deciding if one of us was told they'd be given a makeover the other would go to. Maybe then we could fight them off. Sadly we worked out quickly that that isn't the way things work. So instead we keep each other as close as possible at least then we have moral support.

"Right, Tris try this one." Chris says throwing the teal dress over my head.

"And Lynn, this one." Marlene states doing the same only Lynns dress seeming to be black.

Me and Lynn stare at each other, both holding a petrified expression as they shuffle the two of us into my room.

"You know." I say as I remove my shirt. "If we'd known each other before we met them this wouldn't be happening right?"

I hear Lynn snort. "Yeah we both just had to have a girly best friend."

"What can I say, it was in style." I say causing us both to laugh. When we're both changed we stare in the mirror to see the outcome.

"I feel like mine's missing a bit." I say furrowing my eyebrows. The dress has a modest V neck, not that that matters considering it clings to everywhere leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination and comes just above mid thigh. I fold my legs feeling ridiculously exposed.

"You think yours is missing a bit?" Lynn says clasping at her chest. The dress comes down to her knees, the material seeming like a second skin and the neck line... Well that is definitely not a neck line.

We share a grimace as we turn and walk out to the wolves.

"Yes!" The three girls squeal as they analyse us. Chris leads me to her make up on the right, while Marlene leads Lynn to hers on the left. Separating us. Clever, very clever.

"Chris!" I whine as she starts primping and prodding me with bad smelling products.

"Don't be a baby." She snaps. "Now close your eyes." I huff as she puts on the eye liner and then sets to work on my hair. Which isn't as bad as first expected, she only curls some parts then deans me finished after I slip on her chosen heels and sneak on my leather jacket. I'm ready to go. And so is everyone else. Shauna wears a crimson dress that comes up to her mid thigh and has a low neck line. Chris wears similar only in green with tiny black sequins set in an intricate pattern and Marlene wears the purple version of Lynns dress as per their agreement.

When we reach Zekes apartment instead of knocking we walk straight in.

"Wow." Will says. "you guys look..."

"Beer now." Lynn states cutting him off. He points towards the kitchen and heads to Christina while Lynn runs off in search of her much needed drink.

I take a seat on the couch as I look through the room spotting all of the guys in black suits, apparently having dibs'd a coloured tie each. Will wears green and Uriah wears purple. No shocker there. Four wears a red tie and I watch as Shauna gives him a high five, Eric wears a black tie. And to be honest I have no idea why he's here. After initiation no one really talks to him, no one really wants to talk to him. Someone rattles a beer by my head and I grab it, taking a long gulp. I expect to see Lynn next to me, looking as miserable as I am but instead I find Zeke.

"Woah." He says skimming my outfit. "You look... Woah."

"You don't look too bad yourself." I say with a wink. "Nice tie by the way."

He lets out a laugh and I join him. Of course he'd have a teal tie. Of course.

"Couldn't damage the awesome twosomes rep now could we?" He says with a nudge.

" Of Course not." I smirk as I watch him stand clearing his throat.

"Everyone in a circle!" He screams excitedly.

My smile grows as I watch everyone ignore him. "NOW!" He commands and slowly the crowd finds their seats.

"Okay since it's my apartment, I get to go first. Obviously." He scans the group stopping at Four. And an evil smirk curls his lips.

"Four Candor or Dauntless?"

Four takes a long drink in thought. "Dauntless."

Before Zeke can speak I hold my hand over his mouth."You have to go into the cafeteria and scream at the top of your lungs 'Zeke and Tris are the most awesome and hilarious people in the City. I will always live in the shadow of their greatness.'" I chime with a smile.

Zeke raises his eyebrows at me. "You really think everyone doesn't already know that?"

"I think they take us for granted."

Zeke nods his head with a thoughtful expression.

Four grimaces slightly as he pushes himself up. Heading for the door, me and Zeke following him. We watch as he climbs onto the middle table in the cafeteria.

"Attention everyone!" Four screams. Causing the hall to go completely silent. "Zeke and Tris are the most awesome and hilarious people in the City. I will always live in the shadow of their greatness!"

The room stays completely still until Zeke chirps up with "Awh Four! I never knew you felt that way." Causing Four to turn bright red and the room to erupt in laughs.

"Lets just go." Four hisses at our smug faces. As he stomps out of the room.

When we reach the apartment Zeke and I lean against the chair fully content. Four moves straight along with the game, not looking at either of us.

"Christina Candor or Dauntless?"

She bites her lip while she thinks it over.

"Candor." Me and Zeke mouth, seconds later her answer's the same. And we give each other a knowing glance.

"Have you and Will ever... Uh.." Four blushes causing the whole room to laugh.

"Yeah, duh." She grins confidently. "Why do you think Tris stays here so much?"

"I still don't get why you guys cant do that in Wills apartment." Uriah says.

"I only have a single bed." He shrugs.

"So buy a new one." Lynn says gruffly.

"Nah I like their place." Will smiles wrapping his arm around Chris.

"So do I." I mope. "Too bad I never get to see it."

"Anyway." Chris says clearing her throat. "As fun as this conversation is, Eric Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless." Eric states almost immediately.

"Go hang from the chasm for 5 minutes." She says examining her nails. It's good to see Chris's grudge is still going strong.

Eric huffs in annoyance as he beckons Chris and Will to follow him. 10 minutes later they return, Eric looking considerably paler than when he left and Chris looking ecstatic.

"Stiff, Candor or dauntless."

"Dauntless." I say choosing to ignore the old nickname. He fold his arms and gives me a toothy grin.

"Sit on Zekes lap for the rest of the game."

"Well that was anticlimactic." I say as I slide onto Zekes lap his arms naturally folding around my waist.

"That was your dauntless?" Lynn snorts. "Those two are the most competitive people ever. They'd do anything to win, and you make her do something she does on a daily bases." she slaps him around the head for good measure as I examine the room.

"Uriah candor or dauntless?"

"Dauntless, I aint no pansycake."

"Go to the infirmary with Will hand in hand and tell the nurse you think you're pregnant." His eyes widen as he stare from me to Will in panic before removing his shirt.

"No way Janet's working tonight. She'll kill me." I feel Zeke fiddling with my hair and watch as he loops it around his finger unconsciously. He's such a fidget.

"Zeke oh wondrous brother of mine Candor or dauntless?"

"Candor." He replies and we all turn to him, shocked. I don't think he's ever done a Candor before."What like no ones picking it. Candor deserves some love too." He shrugs.

"Okay." Uriah says with a strange look. It's almost like you can see the clogs turning. "AHA!" He yells excitedly jumping into a stand.

"Who's more awesome?" He asks pointing between me and Zeke.

"Well obviously it's me." He answers matter of factly.

"Pfft you wish."

"Excuse me who came up with the majority of the handshake?"

"Yeah, but I'm scarier, plus who came up with the dauntless cake surprise?"

"Hey! I have numb chucks I'm totally scarier than you are."

"Yeah if you could use them." I eye roll. "Plus I beat you in our last paint ball fight."

"That's only because you're so small."

"Exactly, it's amazing how so much awesome can fit in such a small body."

"What ever I'm funnier."

"You're so not, plus I'm smarter."

"But I'm stronger."

"I'm stealthier."

"That's because you're so small!"

"I'm not small, I'm fun sized!"

"Plus I'm hotter."

"Well I have better hair."

"You do not. Look at this beauty." He says running his fingers through his locks.

"Mines better." I lace a stray hair around my finger.

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Uriah you've started a war!" Chris screams causing me and Zeke to snap our heads towards her. Uriah sits there sniggering with his arms folded. While the rest of them have grins except Four and Shauna who seem straight faced. Odd.

"Truce?" Zeke asks.

"Truce." I say as I turn to him and we clasp hands, doing our signature hand shake.

"Group Dauntless!" Zeke shouts bringing our attention back to the game. "Shots off!"

"Yes!" I chime as Marlene grabs the shot glasses and liquor, the rest of us sliding to the floor.

10 shots later, the group begins to crumble Four, Marlene, Shauna, Eric, Chris and Will have all dropped out. Leaving only me, Uriah and Zeke in the game. When I first came to dauntless I had no tolerance but Uriah and Zeke trained me. They said 'If you're gunnu hang with the big guns you've got to drink like one." So here I am. Feeling the familiar buzz run through my body.

Chris taps me on the shoulder. "We're going back." I nod to her understanding the hidden message that I will once again stay here tonight.

Two shots later I watch as Lynn's dinner is hauled onto the couch.

"Uriah we should take her back." Marlene says as she cleans her best friend up.

Uriah nods and helps the girl stand and we wave them off. Giving up on the shots.

"We may as well head off too guys." Shauna says to both Four and Eric. They nod in agreement and leave me and Zeke alone.

I walk over to the couch scrunching my nose when I see Lynns vomit.

"Erg, that ones covered in Lynn juices and that one with beer." Zeke sighs rubbing a hand along his forehead. "I'll just clean it in the morning. You cool with sharing a bed?"

I nod my head as I feel the fuzziness of sleep starting to wash over me.

"Can I borrow some clothes?" He nods as he walks into his closet finding an old shirt and a pair of shorts. I quickly change in the bathroom happy for the dress to be gone as I feel Zekes sent surround me. Its sweet like dauntless cake or ice cream with a hint of spice. It feels homey. I walk into his room finding him already in bed. Silently I lift the covers and slip in.

"Night Tris."

"Night Zeke."

I say as my eyelids close, the last memory I have is snuggling into a familiar warmth.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm totally sorry about the last chapter so here's another one.**

Chapter 3

The sun leaking through the window bats me awake causing me to shuffle further into the pillow. Only, it wasn't a pillow. I slide my eyes open slightly to see my head on Zekes chest, his arm wrapped around me keeping me in place. I feel my cheeks burn slightly as I try to slide away. No luck, you have to hand it to Zeke he definitely has a strong grip. I hold my breath as I grab his wrist sliding it from my body. I shuffle to the other side away from his body and his warmth only to hear a groan.

"Mhmm, No." Zeke mumbles as he pulls me back towards him. "You're warm."

I let out a small laugh as he wraps his arms around my waist. "Do you even know who this is?" I am not enjoying this, This is my best friend. I can't enjoy his arms around my waist, and I definitely don't enjoy his scent surrounding me. Yeah if I just keep telling myself that and just forget how cold I felt on the other side of the bed...

"It's Tris obviously." He replies smugly. "No one else would be in my bed."

My grin reaches my eyes as I get comfortable once again. Before I let myself fall asleep I glance at my watch.

"Zeke... When were you supposed to be at work again?"

"Hmm..." He tries to think through his sleep dazed mind. "11?"

I let out a small snort. "You have fifteen minutes."

His eyes sling open almost instantly and he tries to find his coordinates as he jumps out of bed. I laugh as he looks around, not quite sure what to do.

"I'm going to say clothes would be a good start." I say seeing him only in sweats. He gives me a small thumbs up as he stumbles to the closet grabbing the first thing he can find, then runs into the bathroom. Seconds later he reappears now fully dressed.

"Shirt." I state almost instantly. He looks down to see his shirt backwards and quickly corrects it.

"You coming?" He asks. His eyes looking hopeful.

"Sure, I'll meet you in an hour after I've cleaned up."

He leans down to give me a hug. "You're the best." He whispers. I feel my cheeks warm again as he lets go.

"I know." I wave him off. "Now go." He nods as he rushes from the apartment.

I stretch my tired muscles as I stand, heading for the lounge. I look around seeing the many empty cans, bottles and erg puke. "Coffee." I mumble as I stumble into the kitchen. After my coffee I set to work, reminding myself that Lynn owes me big for the pukka palusa she left for me. And once I'm sure every thing's fine I head back to my apartment.

"Hey Tris." Chris says in a sing song voice from the couch.

"Hey." I say with a nod. "Do we have our shift times for next week?" I ask sitting on our other couch, Will had his shift early, so it's just me and Chris today.

"Yep." She says as she stands from the couch and walks into the kitchen, seconds later she returns with coffee and I contemplate marrying her.

"Do we have any together?" I ask, for convenience me and Chris memorize the others shifts, I do the same with Zeke only his never change.

"Nope." She replies popping the p. "You don't have any shifts."

I furrow my eyebrows as I take a sip of coffee. "Why not?"

She shrugs in response. I nod as I stand.

"Kay well I've got to go meet Zeke at the control room."

"Of course you do."She replies with a grin. "By the way, It's me and Wills anniversary tonight so..."

"Got it." I say with a thumbs up. Another night at Zekes. "But I'm actually sleeping in my own bed tomorrow."

She gives me a nod. "Girls night?"

I grin at her. "You get the girls. I'll get the pizza."

I walk into my room picking up my ripped black skinnies, black tank top and leather jacket and head to the bathroom for a shower. Fifteen minutes later after I've brushed my hair I'm ready to go. Deciding to go to the dinning hall to pick up a chocolate muffin for both me and Zeke. Because obviously he didn't have enough time for breakfast. I see Four on one of the tables and plop beside him.

"Hey." I say as I grab the two muffins.

"Hey Tris you heard the news?"

I look back deciding two muffins are never enough and grab another two. "News?"

"Max wants you with me training the new transfers." He says with a laugh as he catches sight of my loot of muffins.

I scrunch my face up slightly as if something smells bad and if I'm honest something does.

"Why me?" I groan.

"Because I recommended you." He shrugs. And I give him a glare as I slap him in the back of the head.

"What did I do?" He whines as he rubs the spot.

"You know I'm not a people person!"

"Instructors aren't people persons, have you seen me?"

I let out a load groan, knowing there's no way out of this. "Fine, but you owe me. When do I start?"

"We need to brief about the lessons, so if you come to the training room in about thirty minutes?"

I give him a swift nod as I scoop up the muffins and head out. "Say Hi to Zeke for me!" Four yells as I walk through the door.

I walk through the halls in silence as I try to balance the four muffins. When I reach the control room, I see Sam at the front desk. "Hey Tris, Zeke's on screen five."

I nod my thanks as I walk through, gaining a few greetings along the way. I've got to know everyone around here, for the simple reason of Zeke forcing me to keep him company whenever I'm not working. It's basic common knowledge that where there's Tris there's Zeke and vice versa. I find Zeke at the end of the room and plop the two muffins in front of him as I grab a chair.

"You are beautiful." He says as I sit down, I give him a grin as he digs into one. "I was talking to the muffins." He says as he wolfs it down. I just shake my head at him as I dig into my own.

"So what's happening out there?" I ask as I analyse the screen.

"Same as always, absolutely nothing." I nod as I look at his wrist, he wears a black and blue bracelet, the exact same to the one on my wrist. His with a small silver raven charm and mine with a small wolf. I smile as the charms shine from the computer screen.

I squint my eyes at him. "Did you just eat my last muffin?"

He gives me a guilty stare as he swallows the last bite. "No..."

My jaw drops open. "We're supposed to be friends."

"Friends share." He mumbles.

I roll my eyes at him as I lift my legs onto the counter. Turning my face away from him.

"Triiiissss." I blank him. "I'm sorryyyy." He stands moving so he's once again in my point of sight. He gives me an innocent look. "How can you be mad at this face?"

"Because that face is stupid." I reply gruffly.

"Come on, you know you love this face." He says with a wink.

"No I don't. That face ate my muffin." I say but I can feel the smile on my face. I hear him laugh and seconds later I'm laughing too. I've always hated that I can't stay mad at him. It's never worked.

"So." He says as he plops back down. "What do you wanna do for the next seven hours?"

I let out a sigh. "I have to meet Four soon. Sorry Zeke."

"What? Why?"

"Guess which person is being roped in to train initiates."

"No wonder you were mad." He says. "Do you want a hug?"

I give him a small nod and he puts his arms around me in a rib breaking embrace.

"By the way I'm staying at yours tonight. It's Chris and Wills anniversary"

He gives me a grin. "So we can have our awesome time tonight?"

"Of course." I laugh as we bump fists. "But for now I've got to go." He nods and I stand, with a wave I leave.

…

I stand in the training room, the memories of my initiation coming back at full force. Chris and Will doing so well, Eric forcing Chris to hang from the chasm. Al, Will and Chris all looking after me, the weak abnegation kid that they helped become a dauntless. And Four... Four being rufeless but fair, helping us all to become better fighters, helping us become dauntless.

"Okay so I'm thinking you help the girls and I help the guys." Four says.

I nod in response. "Seems fair." We've talked about lesson plans and the training schedule for close to three hours now. And if I'm honest I'm bored.

I try to change the topic. "So you and Shauna last night." I wiggle my eyebrows.

He lets out a laugh. "Nothing happened I was just trying to keep her mind off... Something."

"Something?" I question.

"You can't tell me you haven't noticed." I give him a confused look. "Of course you haven't." He sighs. "You're both completely clueless."

"Just come out with it." I say flatly as I fold my arms.

"Shauna likes Zeke." I feel a sting in my heart but try to brush it off.

"Oh really... That's great." I respond with a fake smile, trying to withhold myself from wincing.

"Yeah." He scans my face, his lips forming a thin line. "It is."

"So uh what do I have to do with it?" I ask scratching the back of my neck.

"It's just... You guys are so close. He'll never notice Shauna with you around."

"We're not that close!" I shout defensively.

He gives me a knowing look. "How many times have you stayed round his this week?"

"four." I mutter quietly.

"And you don't think that's a little odd? A girl staying at a guys apartment for more than half a week?"

"Well what do you want me to do? We've always been like this." I reply brashly. "It's not like we're going out."

Four lets out a loud chuckle. "You realize half of dauntless think you are right?"

I feel my cheeks warm. "I can't help it, he's my best friend."

"That's exactly it." Four shrugs. "As long as you guys are best friends, no one stands a chance."

"So what?" I ask. "You want me to stop being friends with Zeke?"

"For Shauna and Zekes sake, yes, yes I do."

I feel tears building behind my eyes. It's my fault. I'm the one that's stopped Zeke and Shauna from finding each other. Am I selfish enough to stay friends with him just because I love having him around? No, I'm not. For my best friends sake I can keep my distance. I know I can.

"Okay." I say sadly. "I'll do it."

Four gives me a sad smile. "It's for the best Tris."

I nod as I copy his smile.

"You wanna go for lunch?" He asks trying to cheer me up.

I nod again as he wraps an arm around me and walks me to the dinning hall.

When we get there I spot the gang at our usual table, seeing Zeke and Shauna next to each other laughing. I cringe inwardly as I exhale a breath and walk towards them. As we reach them I see Zeke edges towards Shauna to make space for me. I watch as Shaunas smile turns into a frown and I know what I have to do.

"Will give me your keys." I state while still standing. I watch as he fishes through his pockets coming up with the silver object.

"Why?" He asks dangling it between his fingers.

"If you're at my place, I may as well stay at yours." The group turn to me eyes wide.

"Wait you're not staying at Zekes?" Uriah asks, shocked.

"Nope, sorry Zeke. Me and Four need to talk about the the initiate training. We figured we'd make a night of it."

"Oh." Zeke says a frown lining his features. "Yeah sure okay."

I give the group a small smile as I pluck the keys from Wills fingers. Zeke taps the space by his side and I shake my head. Leading Four to an empty table across the room.

"Are you okay?" He asks as we sit down.

"Why did that hurt so much?"

"It'll get better Tris." He tightens his arm around me. "I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

**Figured because this is basically the same chapter I may as well post this one to. Plus I'm ridiculously awake for three am so you can probably expect another chapter for this and time for change today.**

Chapter 4

Zekes point of view.

I wake up to a happy sigh. I look down to see Tris lying across my chest fast asleep. I feel the grin across my face. She looks so cute asleep, so content. I wrap an arm around her only to see her stir. I close my eyes quickly, not wanting to ruin the moment. I feel her try to slide away from my arm and tighten my grip on her waist. As she takes my wrist moving my arm from her to slide away.

"Mhmm, no." I mumble as I pull her back to me wrapping my arms around her. How does she do this? We fit like a puzzle. This has never happened before. "You're warm." I state. I feel her sent surrounding me. Smelling of warm honey and a metallic smell, from how much she handles a gun. The scent fills me with peace.

"Do you even know who this is?" She chuckles.

"It's Tris obviously." I say smugly. "No one else would be in my bed." I feel her body relax and I close my eyes once again.

"Zeke... When are you supposed to be at work again?"

"Uhmm." I say as I try to pick the answer from the haze of my brain. "11?"

I feel her snort by my ear. "You have fifteen minutes."

My eyes open in a flash. As I jump out of bed . Shit okay, what do I need. I look through my room uhm uhm. I flurry in panic.

"I'm going to say clothes would be a good start." She laughs. I look down to see I'm only in sweats, I give her a thumbs up, fully aware of the blush on her cheeks. I head to the closet with a huge grin on my face. Then head to the bathroom chucking my clothes on in one smooth motion.

"Shirt." Tris states as I walk through the bathroom. I look to see my shirt on backwards and quickly swap it around. What would I do with out this girl?

"You coming?" I ask. Not wanting to spend the day completely bored, with out my best friend.

"Sure, I'll meet you in an hour after I've cleaned up."

I pull her towards me in a hug. "You're the best." I whisper as I cling to her. And it's the truth.

"I know." She waves me off. "Now go." I give her a cocky nod then head through the door.

I try not to even look at my lounge, knowing it's not going to be a pretty sight and just leave. As I walk through the halls to the control room I spot Uriah and Shauna.

"Where's Tris?" Shauna asks, almost bitterly.

"Back at mine cleaning up." I say with an arched eyebrow. What's wrong with her?

"Of course she is." Shauna mutters as she folds her arms.

"Be nice." Uriah says nudging her with an elbow.

"What's wrong with you guys?"

"Nothing." Uriah states. "Shauna just hasn't eaten breakfast yet."

I give them a confused glance as I head to work.

Sam greets me. "Hey Zeke." He says with a smile.

"Hey man is Four working today?"

"Nope, initiation starts tomorrow he has to brief the new instructor." I nod in understanding as I walk over to a computer. "Is Tris in today?" Sam shouts.

"Obviously." I chime as I log in. He lets out a laugh while shaking his head.

I look over the screen seeing random hallways, with nothing happening. I let out a long groan as I wonder what I'm going to do until Tris gets here. I choose the funnier option of going to sleep. I'm woken an hour later by Mark poking me in the head.

"Your little lady's here." The older man says, his eyes crinkle with his smile.

"Thanks." I smile back, once again looking at the computer screen to pretend I'm working. Two chocolate muffins are placed in front of me soon after. "You are beautiful." I say as I take a bite. I turn towards her as she sits down besides me. With a smug grin on her face. "I was talking to the muffin." I let out a snort as she shakes her head, I wolf the two muffins down in quick succession as she picks at hers.

"So what's happening out there?" She asks studying the screen.

"Same as always absolutely nothing." I shrug. It's probably true.

I watch as she plays with her bracelet. The one I bought her to symbolize our awesomeness. We had them custom made, each charm one of our tattoos. We've never taken them off and that's how it will stay. While she's still glancing at it. I snatch the last muffin. Shoving the entire thing in my mouth.

As she snaps out of it I watch as she squints at me. "Did you just eat my last muffin?"

I swallow the remnants and brush away the evidence."No..."

"We're supposed to be friends." She accuses.

"Friends share."

She rolls her eyes as she turns her whole body away from me. Oh no, I've done a bad.

"Triiiissss." I wine. "I'm sorryyyy." She doesn't respond. I move so we're once again in each others line of vision and give her my best innocent look . "How can you be mad at this face?"

"Because that face is stupid."

My jaw drops. "Come on, you know you love this face." I wink.

"No I don't. That face ate my muffin." She tries to say seriously, but I can see the smile growing and I laugh from her failed effort. Seconds later she joins me.

"So." I say as I slip back down. "What do you wanna do for the next seven hours?"

"I have to meet Four soon. Sorry Zeke." I arch an eyebrow, her and Four never usually meet unless I'm around. Four's my best guy friend and Tris is my best friend in general. So they were kind of forced into friendship, but its never been close enough for them to meet on their own.

"What? Why?"

"Guess which person is being roped in to train initiates."

I let out a laugh. "No wonder you were mad, you want a hug?"

She gives me a sad nod and I loop my arms around her hugging her as hard as possible.

"By the way I'm staying at yours tonight. It's Chris and Wills anniversary" I smile at that. It took me and Uriah months to get Tris to stop asking if she could come round. Apparently our attempts weren't all in vain. The fact that I'll still have time to myself with Tris didn't slip my mind either.

"So we can have our awesome time tonight?"

"Of course." We fist bump as she stands. "But for now I've got to go." I nod as she waves good bye and turn back to the computer

Minutes later Sam takes Trish's empty seat. "So how long have you guys been going out now?"

I grin at him as I shake my head. "We're not going out Sam."

"Pfft please, you guys spend all your time together."

"That's kinda what best friends do." I laugh as I analyse the screen.

"So you're telling me there's no feelings there. Like none."

I think about Tris, her cute smile, the mischievous twinkle in her blue grey eyes, the way our bodies fit perfectly together.

"Nope, none."

He lets out a snort. "You are so deluded. And you don't even know it." He says as he stands walking back to his station.

I laugh, this has always happened, ever since we were first friends. Everyone asks if we're together, even Uriah does. He used to check in with me everyday asking if me and Tris actually made it official yet. And it's always been the same answer, no. Do I wish we were? I don't know. I've never really thought about it. Tris is just Tris. She's always there, always no matter what. And we know everything about each other. Everything. I stare at the bracelet on my my wrist, my fingers stroking the small raven. I stay that way until my lunch break.

…

"So you're telling me, the guy who you were patrolling with got so angry he shot _himself_ in the foot?" Shauna laughs.

"Yep, all I did was ask if he used to be candor." Uriah snorts.

"Why?" Christina asks.

"Because he's one hell of a jerk." Uriah smirks causing us all to fall into hysterics.

Chris bats him in the head making our laughter grow.

"Well." Lynn says as we all calm down. "That's something you don't see everyday."

"What are you..." My words trail off as I turn to see Tris and Four heading towards us, Fours arm draped across Tris's shoulders. My smirk stops and forms into a frown as I feel a knife slash my heart. I shake myself. It's not like you're together, she can talk to whoever she wants, can be with who ever she wants. When they get closer I shuffle towards Shauna making room between me and Lynn for Tris. She stops by Will.

"Will give me your keys." He fishes through his pocket, trying to find them.

"Why?" He asks dangling it between his fingers.

"If you're at my place, I may as well stay at yours." As one the group turn to her eyes wide. While I raise my eyebrows.

"Wait you're not staying at Zekes?" Uriah asks, as shocked as I am.

"Nope, sorry Zeke. Me and Four need to talk about the initiate training. We figured we'd make a night of it."

"Oh."I say, trying to keep my voice as steady as possible. "Yeah sure okay."

She gives the group a smile as she takes the keys from Will and I tap the spot beside me for her to sit. She shakes her head at me, choosing instead to go to another table with Four, his arm still firmly around her. I visibly wince as I feel the familiar stabbing pain and try not to barrel over.

"That was... Odd." Uriah states.

"Yep." Lynn agrees. "Definitely odd."

"I heard Four likes her." Shauna whispers. And I feel myself tremble.

"Really? Since when?" Will asks eyebrows raised.

"Since her initiation." Shauna shrugs. Since her initiation? And he never told me? His best friend.

"We'll I guess it's true then." Chris states. "And from the looks of it Tris likes him too."

"I've got to go." I state loudly as I stand. I rush out of there as quickly as possible and lean my head against the wall in the hallway. Taking long breaths as I close my eyes. I should be happy for them. I should not feel like this, I just shouldn't. They're my two best friends, both finding someone. Yet why can't I smile? Why do I find it so hard to breath? Why do I feel like my hearts been ripped out and crushed into tiny pieces?

"Zeke... are you..."

"I'm fine." I state as I look at Shauna, mustering as much of a smile as I can.

"Really because you..."

"I'm Fine."

"This had to happen at some point Zeke, you know that right?" She says with a sad smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I say mocking stupidity.

"Course you don't." Shauna mutters, as she puts her arm around me. "All I'm saying is now might be the time to give her some space. For her and Fours sake you know?"

I give her a small nod. "Look, I've got to get going okay." I don't wait for her response as I head up to my apartment.

As I reach it I flop onto the couch not knowing what else to do. _It's not like you like her_. I tell myself steadily. It's just... She's just my best friend. And if Four makes her happy then maybe I should back off. Give them some space. Hang with Shauna and Uriah for a while. Maybe I should get drunk, right now. To stop my heart from having this weird sensation. Yeah that sounds like a better plan.

I walk in to the kitchen to get a glass and my trusty emergency vodka when I spot a small piece of paper.

_Zekey _

_I had to spend twenty minutes cleaning the couch of sadness. You totally owe me. I'm thinking a new pair of boots or maybe a leather jacket. Your choice. If it was anyone else I'd have just left so you better feel loved, that's all I'm saying. Can't wait to hang and broadcast our awesomeness to the whole of dauntless. See you in a few._

_Love from the more awesome of the twosome._

_Tris_

I feel a smile across my face as I set the paper down. How the hell am I supposed to stay away from this girl?

** you were totally right.**


	5. Chapter 5

**SO MUCH CONFUSION. I SPENT THE WHOLE CHAPTER GOING TOBIAS NO WAIT FOUR OH WAIT NO ZEKE MAYBE AHHHHHHH AT ONE POINT I EVEN WROTE URIAH AND NOW MY BRAIN HURTS.**

**And scarlet I have no idea, I don't really plan the stories out I just sort of make them up as I go along... Sorry.**

Chapter 5

I sit upside down on my couch, Clicking my nails together. The initiates join today but Four told me I wont be needed. The first day is a simple tour which is only really a one person job and seeing as I have no shifts at the fence for the foreseeable future and Chris is working, I have nothing to do. Except sit here, on the couch, for hours. Waiting for either Chris or Four to finish. I could go to the pit, buy some things or just look around. Maybe sit at the chasm but I can't. Because it's Zekes day off. Which means I could run into him and if I run into him, I'll have to talk to him and if I talk to him I just don't know if I'll be able to avoid him anymore. So for today I'm under house arrest. And forced to think, think about how I'm forcing myself to lose my best friend. I stare at my bracelet the wolf staring at me, making me feel guilty through each second. I should go see him... Apologies for ditching him last night and spend the next five hours having our awesome time. It's only fair, I'm his best friend, and best friends stay together no matter what. But I can't. If I'm there Shauna won't get his attention. And then he'll stay alone forever. And that's not an exaggeration, as much as I love the guy to anyone else he's probably the most annoying person on the planet. He's stupid, cocky, doesn't know when to be serious, hilarious, always there whenever you need him, strangely sensitive and yet so protective. Yeah, no one would want him. I just need some time away from him, it wont take long, a couple of days. Just to get used to life with out him. Forget the memories. No biggy, I hear a knock at the door, instantly jumping from the couch and pulling the door open.

"Oh. Hey Tris." Or he could come to my apartment and make all of this pep talk worthless. That works too.

"Uhm hey. What's up?" I ask as I scan his face. His eyes are lined with dark circles, his hair an unruly mess on his head.

"Oh nothing really, what's up with you?"

I cock an eyebrow as I give him a weird look. "I'm fine." I stare at him expecting further conversation only I'm greeted with silence.

"Would you uh like to come in?"

"Uhm." He rakes his fingers through his hair. "Yeah, that'd be great."

I open the door wider as I let him in, going into the kitchen as he plops down on the couch, looking ridiculously uncomfortable.

"Coffee?" I ask as I turn the machine on.

"Yeah. That would be uh great." I give him another look through the wall as I throw his three sugars into the mug, giving myself the same. I walk back into the room handing Zeke his mug.

"So uh Four not here?" He asks as he looks around.

"Nope." I say arching an eyebrow. "He's giving the transfers a tour."

"Oh."

"You meeting Shauna today?" I ask with a smile, trying to make the situation feel a little less awkward.

"Uh yeah, she's coming to chill at mine tonight." He replies flatly.

"Oh." I say taking a sip of coffee to hold back my wince. "That's, that's great."

"It's okay... I guess." He says rubbing the back of his neck. "Shauna's okay."

"Yeah, she's... she's great."

"Mhmm." He takes a sip of coffee. "How was your night with Four?"

_He wasn't you _"Okay." I shrug. Not knowing what else to say, we went over initiation for god sake, it's not like we had a few beers. It was an awfully boring night. Other than the pizza break. Obviously.

"Oh... That's uh great." He says staring at his wrist. He stays silent for a while causing me to lose my patience.

"Why are you here Zeke?" I ask folding my arms.

"I always come here." He says as he raises his eye brows. "You know awesome time?"

"Is that why you're barely saying a word?" I

"What do you mean? I'm talking!"

"Yeah. Barely." I huff. "What the hells wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? I'm not the one that ditched their _best friend_ for some guy I hardly know!" He screams.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't realize I had to see you every day of the week." I reply bitterly. "I'm allowed other friends Zeke. And that _guy_ happens to be your best friend."

"You don't! But that doesn't mean you should spend the night alone with someone you barely know!"

"We're working together!" I scream. "Spending time together is kinda part of the deal."

"And why did you get that job huh?" He smirks folding his arms. "Did Four _recommend_ you?"

"Yeah, he did actually. Why did Shauna _recommend_ you for the douche bag award?"

He smirks. "So you know that's the only reason you got the job?"

"Actually." I hiss. "I got the job because unlike some people I actually try at my job. And I'm damn good at it."

"You have no idea what your talking about!"

"Actually I do! I've known you for over a year Zeke. You don't try with anything! You never have!"

He walks towards me pulling my face up by my chin. "I tried with you didn't I?"

"I'll ask you again." I growl. "Why are you here?"

"I. Just. Wanted. To. See. You." He says edging his face closer with each word, until we're a mere breath apart. And for a second I wonder if he'll edge a centimetre closer, close the distance.

"Well you've got a funny way of showing it."

"Your impossible!"

"So What if I am?" I shout. "That has nothing to do with you." I swat his hand away.

"Like hell it doesn't." He spits. "I'm your best friend."

I roll my eyes at him. "Oh yeah because you're really acting like it right now!"

"You're acting like a child!" He screams.

"Well apparently you already think I'm a whore so what do I care?"

"I never said that!"

"Yes, you did!" I scream. "You know what just go. I'm sure Shauna would _love_ to deal with you being an obnoxious brat!"

"Yeah? Well I feel sorry for Four for having to put up with a stupid little girl for the next month."

"Screw you. Get the hell out of my apartment!"

"Gladly." He screams pulling the door open with such force I think it'll fall from his hinges. And slamming it all the same on his way out.

I crumble to the couch as tears begin to pour down my face, I scoop my knees up, hugging them against my chest. Eventually I make a snap decision heading to a small shop on the corner of the pit and go to the counter.

"What can I get you?" A young girl chimes.

"One bottle of Vodka please."

"Tris you ready for girls night?" Chris sings as she walks through the door.

"You're a girls night." I slur. As I take another shot.

"Are you drunk?" She questions raising her eyebrows.

"I've had a couple. No problem with that is there?"

"It's half four in the afternoon." She states. "Who gets drunk at half four in the afternoon?"

"Your mum." I say chuckling to myself as she lets out a sigh. "Want one?"

"Uh I'll pass thanks."

"Suit yourself." I shrug as I take another shot. "Ah damn, almost out." I say tilting my head to stare at the bottle.

"Did you drink that all to yourself?" She asks as she takes note of the amount.

"Maybe." I reply.

I watch as Chris's jaw drops and have to hold back a giggle."What's wrong?"

"I'm almost out, that's what's wrong." I shake the bottle hoping more will magically appear.

She turns heading for the door. "Where you going?" I ask cocking an eyebrow.

"To get Zeke." She replies like it's the most obvious thing in the world. I feel the pang in my heart again and pour another shot. It doesn't get rid of the pain, but it definitely numbs it slightly.

"Don't, I don't want to see him." I say as I take the last shot from the bottle.

She gives me a surprised look. "Did... Did you guys fight? Like a real fight?"

I give her another shrug as I stare at the empty bottle, finding it the most interesting thing in the world.

"So let me get this straight. You, Tris got into an actual real argument with Zeke? Our Zeke? I think I need to sit down." She falls to the couch.

"Not exactly... I just..." I give myself a moment to think. "Don't want to see him." I say nodding at my words.

"You don't want to see him?" She says confused.

"No." I fiddle with the wolf pendant on my wrist. Running my fingers along the small lines.

"Are you serious?"

I give her a small nod. And a frown forms across her face.

"Well why not?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

She furrows her eyebrows but gives me a small nod allowing me to keep this to myself. I feel myself sobering up and damn the Petrad brothers for training me. I stand slowly as a precaution, not quite knowing if the alcohol will hit when I'm only supported by my two legs. But I'm fine.

"Sorry Chris, I'm not up for the girls night tonight. I think I'm just going to go to sleep."

"You sure?" She questions worry filling her features. I give her the best smile I can muster.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

And without a second glance I head to the bedroom wrapping myself in my blanket as I cry. Cry from what happened today, Cry for becoming further and further away from my best friend but most of all cry at the heart ache, that only ever seems to intensify.

Zekes POV

I couldn't sleep last night. I tried and tried but it didn't happen. Every time I closed my eyes I thought of Tris, Tris and Four. And what they were doing Together, on their own in Wills small apartment. That was enough to keep me awake for the whole night. Shauna came round early in the morning to 'talk', I don't know what I expected. Well I do I expected Tris. I expected her to plop down beside me and make me laugh, without even trying. What I got was the opposite, we sat in silence, watching a movie without even making fun of it. And I was left to broad in my thoughts. And spend even more hours pondering what happened last night, the thoughts eating away in my brain. When Shauna left I didn't know what to do, didn't know what I was doing but I somehow found myself in front of Tris's door. I knock on the door wanting to ask one thing. Just one thing.

_Did anything happen last night._

….

"_Screw you. Get the hell out of my apartment!"_

"_Gladly."_

I feel my hands forming fists as I head back up to my apartment. Trembling from anger. I force my pace faster and seconds later I've locked my door. And headed to the wall, punching a hole straight through it. . _You don't try with anything! You never have! _I keep punching, trying to calm myself down. With no luck. Eventually when the skin on my knuckles are fully peeled off and there are multiple dents and holes through out my wall I walk to the kitchen, pouring myself a glass of vodka. And heading to the couch. This has never happened before Tris has never made me this angry. No ones made me this angry. I feel my heart ache once again and down my glass with trembling hands.

"Zeke!" I hear Uriah shout as he unlocks the door. Damn it, I forgot he kept a key in case of emergencies.

"I'm not in the mood Uriah." I shout, pouring myself a second glass.

"What do you mean your not..." His words stop as he sees me. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Nothing." I mutter as I down my second glass.

"Is..." He says studying me up and down. "Is Tris okay?"

"Of course she's okay," I reply gruffly. "Why wouldn't she be?"

"Your angry. With butchered knuckles." He shrugs. " Protecting Tris is the only valid reason I can think of for you to be like this."

I let out a harsh laugh as I refill my drink. "She doesn't need my help. She has Four now remember?"

"She doesn't need either of your help." Uriah grins. "Wait. Is that why you're like this? Did you fight Four?"

"No." I hiss. As I down my next drink, trying to calm down.

I watch as Uriah goes into the kitchen, grabbing the first aid kit and gestures for me to put my hands in his. I do as told. Sighing as he begins to clean them rhythmically.

"So what happened then?" He asks fully concentrated on his work.

"Me and Tris had an argument."

"You what?" Uriah asks his eyes now fully on me.

"We had an argument. You know I yelled, she yelled, I yelled again, she kicked me out of her apartment."

"Wait you had a real argument?" He ask his eyes wide. I nod in response as I stare at my haggard hands. "What the hell was it about?"

"You know usual things..."I try to brush off as Uriah begins bandaging my hands,

"Actually I don't." He snorts. "You guys never argue, you're the awesome twosome remember?"

"mhm."

"So." Uriah continues. "What was it about?"

"It may have slightly been about Tris spending the night alone with a guy she hardly knows."

Uriahs mouth forms a smug grin. "Are you telling me you yelled at Tris for hanging out with Four?" He lets out an obnoxious laugh. "Smooth Zeke smooth."

"Hey." I say defensively. "It's a fair point."

"Sure." Uriah laughs. But I can tell he doesn't believe it.

"We're best friends. I have to take care of her." I feel a frown line my lips. "Or we were best friends."

He gives me a sympathetic look. "You still are, this will sort its self out. Tris is a pretty forgiving person."

I give him a sad smile. "Have you ever seen her mad before?"

"Well no..."

"Me neither." I sigh.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"The first thing you'll learn today is how to shoot a gun, the second thing is how to win a fight."

I keep a knowing smirk on my face as I pass out a gun to each initiate, Two years and the lessons are completely the same. The initiates having the same wide eyed stares and trembling hands, it's almost like going back in time.

"Who's the girl?" A candor initiate asks loudly, pointing to me with the barrel of his gun.

Instantly I'm beside him and with one swift movement I've flipped the gun over.

"You're holding a loaded gun." I hiss "Act like it idiot."

Four grins at me proudly. "This is Tris, She's you're co-instructor."

"Who would prefer to go home without bullet holes." I say whilst folding my arms. Which gains me a few laughs from the initiates.

"_She's _an instructor?" The candor boy sneers.

I give him a large friendly grin, moving in as close as I can and say as sweetly as possible. "Yeah she is. And she's a much better shot than you, so I'd watch your tone."

"Anyway." Four says breaking the tension. "As you're all here we don't need to teach you how to jump off of a moving train. So watch me carefully, you may need this later in stage one."

He stands by the target and whilst he begins demonstrating the proper position I look through the transfers. Four told me earlier we have twelve transfers to deal with. Five candor, six Erudite. No surprise there, what is surprising is the one Amity. I look through the line trying to spot the boy, finding him at the end of the line. He's skinny, but tall. His long limbs almost looking awkward, gangly. Yet as I watch him, I notice his eyes. How he studies Fours body, his movements, his breaths, everything as though not a single detail can go unnoticed. I feel my lips turn into a grin. He may look weak, fragile but his eyes have ferocity. He has some fight in him.

"Change of plan." Four states dragging me from my thoughts. "There's not enough girls so we'll split them evenly."

I give him a small nod. "As long as I get that one." I gesture with my head.

"Sam?" He asks. I answer with a nod.

"Fair enough, I'm not too keen on the amity personality anyway."

I give him a pointed look. "You're not too keen on any personality."

He gives me a shrug as we split the other initiates equally. Him taking the loud mouth candor because "Otherwise he'll end up in the infirmary, whenever he opens his mouth." And we head off to inspect our groups.

I walk through person to person, giving them small pointers or changing their stance until I get to Sam. I look to his target to see the bullets drifting off to the outer ring. As I come towards him, his eyes widen. Terrified by the mere sight of me. Which does give me a small ego boost.

"I bet holding a gun feels odd." I say with a small smile trying to calm his nerves.

He gives me a shy nod. "In amity guns are frowned upon."

"I bet." I chuckle slightly. "You need to grip it harder, hold it with confidence."

He tries to do as I tell him but it still seems faked, unnatural, as though he's scared of it.

"No, not like that." I take a gun from the pile feeling the familiar metal caress my fingers. "A gun is temperamental, If you act scared of it, it'll take control. You need to grasp it, show it who's boss. It's the only way for the bullet to go where you want it to." To raise my point, I pull the trigger. Hitting dead centre of the bullseye.

I watch as determination lines his features as he clutches the gun for all its worth and pulls the trigger. The bullet hits the centre ring.

A grin forms across his face as he stares at the hole. "Thank you!" He chimes.

I clasp his shoulder with a smile. "Dauntless is all about you taking control. Keep that in mind and you'll be fine."

I turn, leaving him to practice as I check on the other initiates.

…

"Sam was doing pretty well." Four says as we clean up the training room, putting the targets away.

"Yeah," I smile. "He was."

I pull the last target into the store room as he cocks an eye brow at me.

"You okay?"

"Hmmm?" I question.

"You've been pretty quite, is there something on your mind?"

I imagine Zeke in his apartment with Shauna sitting beside him. Her legs stretched along his lap, while they laugh making fun of a movie. Him completely forgetting I exist. As they sits there making a new handshake. His wrist bare. By instinct my fingers find the familiar lines of the wolf.

"Nope nothing."

"Oh okay..." He says but the tension in his jaw says he's not buying it. "Well it's lunch we should go to the dining hall."

I think of walking in to the dining hall to find Zeke with the gang, not noticing I'm there. Pretending I don't exist. I feel my heart shatter, it seems to be a normal appearance these days.

"No thanks, I'm going to stay here for a while." I smile.

He gives me an odd look but doesn't question it as he leaves to join the others.

When I'm alone I allow the smile to fall from my face. With no audience I don't have to pretend anymore. I wipe my hands over my face with a sigh as I go back to the storage and grab the tape. When I've secured the tape across my knuckles I head to the punching bag. Avoiding him didn't work, talking to him didn't work, tears didn't work and drinking didn't work. Only one thing left. Punching things. I start with the simple movements, small punches and jabs, upgrading the movements as I go along. It's not until I'm doing the advanced triple kicks and the somersaults that someone clears their throats. I turn panting as I try to catch my breath to see Sam sitting on the floor watching me. How long has he been here?

"Oh hey sorry I didn't mean to..."

"It's fine." I say cutting him off. I check my watch wondering if I'd been here longer than first thought. "What are you doing here? You still have an hour of lunch left." I watch as a blush creeps up his face and have to resist a smile. He's pale with long shaggy blonde hair that comes down just past his ears. Cute really.

"Well its just..." He pauses. Shaking his head as he retries. "I'm weak."

I grab a towel to wipe away my sweat as I survey him and his wiry build. "Yeah." I say. "You are."

His face is in a tight frown as he nods. "So I thought I'd come up here and I don't know... Try and build up some muscle." He says itching the back of his neck.

And I can't help but let out a snort. "So you thought you'd be able to build up muscle in an hour?" I laugh. "Without knowing what the hell you're doing?"

He looks to the floor his blush deepening as he pulls his knees against his chest."You wouldn't understand."

I bite my lip as I remember my initiation. The scrawny weak abnegation kid that no one took seriously. I let out a sigh. "You really want to do this? Become strong?"

He nods in response, still staring at the floor.

"It's not going to be easy. And I'm talking from experience here."

He stands up now, the look of a scared deer now completely gone. "I'll do anything." I feel a smile form as his eyes link with mine full of determination.

"Then lets begin."

I spend the rest of the lunch break going over the basics. Starting with his fighting stance and the easier punches. Luckily he's a fast learner, so he spends half the time practising the same move, me only having to give him small tweaks. When there are only ten minutes until the other initiates get here I tell him to take a break.

"If you really want to do this we're going to need more lessons." I say as I lean against the wall, while he guzzles down a bottle of water greedily.

"When can you do it?" He asks once he finally comes up for air.

"That depends." I cock an eyebrow. "How serious are you about this?"

"Deadly." He states almost instantly. His shyness apparently already disappearing.

I give him one last smirk as the other initiates walk in.

"Okay initiates," Four shouts. "This is where we split you up, so you can all get equal training." The initiates nod as we call their names off one by one to join our groups. I watch as the loud mouth Candor Lee woops in joy as he is named on Fours list, my group doesn't seem as happy.

"I feel sorry for you guys." Lee smirks. "You've got the weakling." I raise my eyebrows at him. Four opens his mouth to say something but I quickly cut him off.

"Before we start training, me and Four will spar. To show you the level we expect in dauntless." The initiates stare between me and Four, probably noting the size difference. Four on the other hand just looks shocked, this was not part of the plan we discussed. But I need these kids to respect me, and to do that they need to know my skill. I walk onto the mats, Four coming to meet me a second later.

"Don't go easy on me." I smile.

He mirrors it, clearly working out my plan and a second later his fist is heading for my face.

ZEKES POV

"You guys are never going to believe this." Uriah screams as he runs into the dining hall.

Cutting off Shaunas thrilling tale about her cheese sandwich that wasn't cheese.

"What?" Christina asks.

"Tris and Four are fighting." I feel a smile form, at least I wasn't the only one that argued with Tris, this explains why Four turned up alone for lunch. Maybe I'm not losing my best friend after all. But if that was true why was Chris giving me strange looks all day?

"Wait really?" Uriah nods pointing towards the door excitedly. "What are they arguing about?"

"Noooo." Uriah says. "They're _fighting_."

"What? Like pulling punches?" Shauna asks, shocked. I mirror her expression, my eyes going wide.

"Yes. Can we go see it now?" He moans impatiently. And in an instant we're on our feet sprinting to the training room. I'm the first to reach the door , I swing it open to see a huge crowd of dauntless and initiates surrounding the mats, all chanting for their favourite. With out any thought I shove my way to the front, seeing Tris dodge Fours punch, both of them panting.

"How long has this been going on for?" I say to no one inparticular.

"About half an hour." Someone responds. "Didn't know Tris had it in her, no ones ever lasted this long with Four before."

I see Tris break through his defences as she kicks him in the stomach, winding him. Both their bodies are littered in bruises, neither wanting to give up. I feel my fists clench as Four gets a good blow to her cheek.

"This is insane." Chris says. "She was never this good in training." I shake my head.

"She didn't tell you?" I ask, cocking an eyebrow. "Since she joined she's been training everyday. Something about getting this stupid abnegation body into a true dauntless one." And man had she succeeded. She fakes swinging left only to drop to the floor in a swirling kick, knocking Fours legs from under him. She goes to pin him, only for him to roll them. Him now gaining the advantage. But she anticipated it, folding her legs, and with all their strength straightens them, causing him to go flying through the air, landing on his back. She twirls herself up, as elegant as a dancer and sprints towards him, putting her forearm across his neck.

"Dead." She pants, in harsh breaths. The crowd screams, chanting her name and she deserves it. She's the first person ever to beat Four. She doesn't notice the crowd as she gives Four a hand up, giving him a hug as they both catch their breath. I feel a glare form at their interlocked bodies but say nothing. As they release each other Tris's eyes widen as she surveys the crowd, clearly not aware of the audience through out the fight. I let out a laugh as I see her shocked face. Only to be silenced by her eyes locking with mine. I give her a small smile, which she ignores, pretending it didn't happen as she walks to the centre of the matt.

"And that initiates." She huffs. "Is the level we expect in dauntless." The crowd bumbs their fist in the air . And I wonder of she noticed me or if she's moved on.


	7. Chapter 7

**Lets start off by me saying sorry for taking bare to update. I kinda just forgot and I was there like I swear I'm supposed to do something. Oh YEAH! But please keep the reviews coming. Not going to lie I didn't expect people to actually read this.**

Chapter 7

"Well... That was definitely one way to gain their respect." Four laughs, and I join him.

"Yeah, sorry about that." I smile as we both roll up the mats. It took a while to get the crowd to disperse, so in the end we could only train the initiates for a while. But none of them seemed to question my skill again, which is always a plus. Before Sam left we also managed to make a training program for him, which we'll start tomorrow. "You really have gotten better." He praises once everything's packed away. I just give him a shrug only as I do so I spot the purple blotch covering the left side of his face.

"Oh my god." I say as I walk towards him stroking the bruise with my thumb. "Did I do that?"

"It's fine Tris." He says as he pulls his face away. "It probably looks worse than it feels."

I take no notice of him as I clutch his head in my hands, so he can't move away. Allowing me to examine the wound. "You need some ice or something." I murmur, more to myself than to him.

"I'm pretty sure I'll live." He grins.

A throat clearing forces me to turn around. Zeke stands by the doorway, a huge frown lining his features, his arms folded. "Don't mind me." He snarls as he stomps out of the room. And with out even a look in Fours direction I'm chasing after him.

"Zeke!" I scream, trying to get him to slow his pace. "Zeke!" He ignores me, storming off. I take off in a sprint, knowing I can beat him there. I pushed my body to the limits today, but I egg it on. Challenging it to go faster, more power. I'm leaning against his apartment door in no time. He joins me minutes later, huffing at the sight of me. As though I'm the bane of his existence.

"You realize you're acting like a child right?" I state folding my arms.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He mopes as he fiddles for his keys. Causing me to roll my eyes.

"Oh really? Is that why you're pouting?" I ask cocking an eyebrow.

He furrows his eyebrows in annoyance. "I am not pouting." He opens the door and slides in, I'm hot on his heels. "Oh yes Tris, please come in."

"You. Are being an idiot." I say as I flop onto my seat. "What's wrong?"

"Like you care." He hisses. "Why don't you go talk to _Four_."

"I really don't understand your issue with him." I say scratching the back of my neck.

"For the love of god." He moans pulling at his hair. "Why are you here Tris?"

"My best friend is upset." I shrug. "Why wouldn't I be here?"

"No." He states. Shaking his head. "No, you can't just do that."

"Do what?" I ask confused.

"You can't just come in here and act like you haven't replaced me with Four." He groans. "It's damn right cruel."

"Oh yeah totally." I say venom filling my voice. "Because it's not like you haven't replaced me with Shauna, is it?"

"You're impossible." He mutters, leaning his head against the wall.

"No I'm _normal._" I say. "Which is a damn sight different than how you've been acting lately. So I'll ask again. What's wrong?"

He's turned and is beside me in a flash. "You." He hisses. "You're what's wrong. And you're the one that's doing this to me!" CRACK and I thought my heart couldn't get any worse.

"What the hell did I do?" I scream defensively.

"You where you!" He hisses back.

"Oh well that's helpful." I mutter. "You know from the way you're acting, I'd say you didn't want to be my friend."

"Errghh." He massages his temple. "I just don't know."

I let out a bitter laugh. "Oh, you don't know? Well that's fine then. Thanks Zeke, Thanks."

"For god sake Tris!" He shout. "You're not my friend! We've never just been friends!"

My eyes widen and I feel tears surface. ""You never wanted to be friends? So what all this has been a lie?"

He closes his eyes as though he can hide from his own words as he shakes his head. My bottom lip quivers uncontrollably as I feel my heart spasm. "Oh." I whisper, almost unaudably. "Okay." I feel a tear spill and I sniff trying to gain my composure. "Then... Let's just... Pretend it didn't happen." I try to smile, but I just can't. I try to hold back the tears, but that doesn't work either. And mostly I try to pretend his words didn't rip my life apart. But from the trembling, I know the cracks are already showing. So I opt for saying a muffled "bye." And head for the door.

"Tris..." His voice sounds pained, scared. But I wont look at him. I can't. That's the only way I can stop myself from falling apart, right now. And if I want one thing from this, it's for my pride to stay intact. So I slide through the door. Leaving the greatest friendship I've ever known behind the door.

Zeke's POV

"Come on, let's head back." Shauna smiles griping my arm to steer me.

"Uhm actually." I say shrugging her off. "I'm going to congratulate Tris." She gives me a tight lipped nod. Which I quickly discard from my memory. As I walk back to the doorway. Only to see Tris and Four standing way to close to comfort for anyone's liking. I feel a twing and seconds later I'm through the door. Tris holds Fours face as she leans in. No. She can't do this. They can't have gotten this close. I feel my body stiffen, as my hands ball up. I hear someone clear their throat. Tearing away their moment. They both halt, Tris jumping apart from Four as she spots me. "Don't mind me." I snarl, seeing complete red. I need to get out of here, otherwise I'll do something, something I'll regret. Possibly something to do with a strong force against Fours nose. So I run, run out the room as fast as I can. So I can't screw up again. I need to cool down before I talk to Tris, so it doesn't go like last time. Because right now all I can see is her leaning in, the two of them kissing. Her forgetting I ever existed. I hear someone scream my name but I don't answer. No one should see me like this._ You're not together. You don't even like her like that._ Maybe if I keep telling myself that I'll calm down. I won't want to scream or hurt one of my best friends. But if I don't like her why does my heart hurt so much? Why is she all I think about? I don't understand. Until recently she was just... Tris. I couldn't have always liked her. Couldn't have. But then why? She was always around, always made me smile. There was never anything she couldn't do. It was that damn cake that started it. That stupid damn cake. The mischievous twinkle in her eye as she stole the last slice. That was when it all started, She had to be so damn cute. So funny and brave. I punch the wall beside me as I let out a long breath. That stupid damn girl that just had to almost kiss my best friend. That amazing girl that just happened to... Be leaning against my apartment door. Of course she is. I let out a huff. Of course. Why didn't I know that she'd be here? I know let's go to the one place the person you're trying to avoid would know. Well done Zeke. I shake my head. No she'd find me anyway, she's always been able to.

"You realize you're acting like a child right?" She states as she folds her arms.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I lie, not wanting to start an argument. As I try to find my keys as quickly as possible.

"Oh really? Is that why you're pouting?" She grins as she arches an eyebrow.

I look at her, like really see her. The teasing grin that forms perfectly across her face, the spark in her grey blue eyes. The eyes that have been there through thick and thin the last year. The same expression that stole my heart right at the beginning. No. Zeke you can't do this. Not now. It can't happen. I furrow my eyebrows, trying to snap myself out of it. "I am not pouting." I state as I open the door, to slip in to the apartment. I can't see her right now, not until I sort myself out. Only she's walked inside before I have the chance to close the door. "Oh yes Tris, please come in." I sigh.

"You are being an idiot." She flops onto her seat, not realizing my inner turmoil. "What's wrong?" Or maybe she does. Of course she does, she's too smart not too. _Please she doesn't care._ I feel myself wince.

"Like you care." I reply bitterly. "Why don't you go talk to _Four._"

"I really don't understand your issue with him." She says._ He's not me_. I visibly shake myself.

"For the love of god." I moan, knowing if this carries on I'll say something. I'll ruin everything we've built. "Why are you here Tris?"

"My best friend is upset." She shrug. As if it's the most obvious thing in the world "Why wouldn't I be here?"

"No." I shake my head "No, you can't just do that."

"Do what?" She asks confusion written all over her face.

"You can't just come in here and act like you haven't replaced me with Four." _You can't just give me hope like that. Not when I'm trying this hard to not be in love with you._ "It's damn right cruel."

"Oh yeah totally." She says venom filling her voice. "Because it's not like you haven't replaced me with Shauna, is it?"

She thinks Shauna could even measure up to her? It's almost laughable. Wait... Is she Jealous?"You're impossible." I mutters, leaning my head against the wall in desperation.

"No I'm _normal._" She says "Which is a damn sight different than how you've been acting lately. So I'll ask again. What's wrong?"

All sense of decorum is switched off as I head towards her. "You." I hiss bringing myself an inch away from those lips. "You're what's wrong. And you're the one that's doing this to me!" Just a few precious centimetres away.

"What the hell did I do?" She scream defensively.

"You where you!" I breath.

"Oh well that's helpful." She mutters. "You know from the way you're acting, I'd say you didn't want to be my friend."

"Errghh." I say once again putting the distance between us. But if I'm honest no distance feels safe. As I massage my temple, in the hopes of clearing my muddled brain. "I just don't know."

She lets out a bitter laugh. "Oh, you don't know? Well that's fine then. Thanks Zeke, Thanks."

"For god sake Tris!" I shout. "You're not my friend! We've never just been friends!"

Her eyes widen and I watch as they glaze over from tears. Of course, of course she never wanted more. It was always just friends to her. "You never wanted to be friends? So what all this has been a lie?"

I close my eyes, not wanting to see her face, not wanting to look at the disappointment of my confession. As I shake my head. "Oh." She whispers, almost unaudably. "Okay." I hear her sniff, and know she's crying. But I just can't look, seeing Tris cry because of me might just kill me. "Then... Let's just... Pretend it didn't happen." Her voice cracks from tears and I know I've ruined it. I've ruined everything. But I don't want to pretend nothing happened. I want to remember this year, I have to. It's been the best of my life. "bye." She whispers and I hear her footsteps head for the door.

"Tris..." I try, but it's painful, so painful. I feel my heart rip in two as I glance to see her slide through the door. "I love you." I whimper as the tears start to fall.

**I AM SO SORRY. IT'S PROBABLY NOT GOING TO BE FUN FOR A LIL WHILE SO SORRY.**

**P.S I FORGOT ABOUT TIME FOR CHANGE TOO BUT THE NEXT CHAPTERS KIND OF IMPORTANT SO IT'LL TAKE A WHILE TILL I'M HAPPY WITH IT.**


	8. Chapter 8

**FIRSTLY TCFD THEY PROBABLY DON'T BUT I JUST WANTED TO DO THE WHOLE TIE THING :L SORRY ABOUT THAT.**

**SECONDLY THANK YOU ALL, THIS CHAPTER SHOULD BE A BIT HAPPIER WITH A FEW OTHER POV'S AND I HAD AN IDEA WHICH YOU SHALL FIND OUT ABOUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. IT'LL EVER GO HORRIBLY WRONG OR OKAYISH SO LETS HOPE FOR OKAYISH**

Chapter 8

ONE WEEK LATER

Uriah's POV because why not.

I feel myself whistle as I make my way to Zekes apartment. Today's started off great. Marlene didn't have work until lunch, so I actually got to wake up to her, spend time with her. Which these days seems to be a rarity. I click the door open to see Shauna on the couch.

"Sup Shaun-dog?" I chime as I flop beside her.

She scrunches her face. "Don't call me that."

I wave her off as I look through the room, the t.v stays motionless and I can't see my brother anywhere. "Where's Zeke?" I ask as I grab the controls, flicking through the channels.

"Making pancakes." Shauna shrugs.

"Hey Zeke." I shout. "I like pancakes too!" I click on a movie.

I brace myself for the all to familiar response. But it doesn't come. I turn to the girl beside me, Shauna sits there totally engrossed in the movie. And something just feels off.

"So how are you Shauna?" I ask, trying to wipe away the weird feeling.

"Fine." She shrugs.

Clearly not understanding my effort. I turn back toward the screen to see the all to stereotypical dumb blond flouncing through the woods.

"Oh well that's original." I laugh, Shauna waves her hand to quite me down. Luckily that's the point where Zeke comes in to pull me from my misery. He hands Shauna her plate and I make a move to stand, only I don't need to. I watch wide eyed as Zeke plonks down on the other couch.

"Wait. You _don't_ want me to move?" He just shrugs nonchalantly as he takes a bite of pancake. This is not my brother, no way in hell is he sitting quietly without laughing or joking around. I eye him suspiciously. "You've been pretty quite recently." I accuse.

"Have I?" He asks.

"Yeah." I state. "You have."I watch him closely but he only seems to shrug lifelessly, his eyes staying dull without their mischievous glint. It seems to have been gone a while. That's it. I stand abruptly not looking at either of them.

"Where you going?" Shauna asks as I reach for the door.

"No where." I say as I open the door. "You're leaving."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard," I say as I poke my thumb at the door. "I need to talk to my brother." She looks from me to Zeke but we both stay silent. So with a huff she drags herself up stopping just out side the door.

"I'll see you-" I silence her as I slam the door closed.

"That was kind of rude." Zeke says, but doesn't really look like he gives a damn.

"Like I care." I shrug. "Now, what happened?"

"Nothing." He turns suddenly finding great interest in the dumb blonde on the screen.

"That's bull."

"Can you just drop it?" He shouts. "Just this once. Can you just mind your own god damn business?"

I raise my eyebrows at him. He's never yelled at me before, never needed to. Whatever happened must be bad, like really bad. I pinch my lips together and head through the door. To sort out this mess, to get my brother back. Because once again it's down to me. And I know exactly the cause. I turn and head for Tris's apartment.

CHRISTINA'S POV

I sit on the couch twiddling my thumbs as I wait. For the past week I haven't seen Tris, she's gone when I wake up in the morning, doesn't show up for lunch and Will told me she talked to Max so she can pull in extra shifts at the fence during the night. I'm not even sure if she lives with me anymore. So I'm doing a stake out. Spending the whole day in the apartment. Because lets face it though she has awful style even she has to change her clothes and shower every day. I check my watch, I woke up at six today but she'd already gone. I huff as I realise I've sat in this exact spot for almost twelve hours. That girl owes me big. I hear the door open and I turn to see the girl herself. Or what's left of her.

"You look like hell." I say as I look her up and down. Her skin which has always been pale is now more grey. Her eyes lifeless with out her usual spark.

"Thanks, nice to see you too." She grogs as she walks into her room. I follow her.

"Where have you been?"

"Around." She shrugs as she scoops up some tape. "I'm not staying long, just forgot my tape."

"Isn't training over for the day?"

"Nope." She replies gruffly as she tries to head through the door. But I cover her path forcing her to stay in. "Move."

"Uhm how about no? How about you sit down and we talk."

"I have work Chris."

"I may not be an instructor, but I'm fairly sure training stops at three." I snark.

"I'm pulling in extra training." She huffs.

"Does that extra training mean you can't talk to your best friend? Or that you have to miss lunch everyday? Or is this the one where you're pulling in night shifts?"

"You didn't seem to mind when I covered _your _shifts." She eye rolls. I hate it when she does that.

"That was different and you know it." I state. "This isn't helping a friend, this is over working yourself to oblivion."

"You're so melodramatic." She moans. "It's just a few extra shifts."

"Do not. Call me melodramatic lady." I glare. "And you're not working tonight, Will is covering your fence shift and I'm sure Four can deal with the extra training."

"But I..."

"You nothing. Tonight we are going to sit down, eat pizza, watch movies and have some girl time." I give her my mother stare. "And then you are going to sleep, and we will try to get some colour into your skin and maybe even try to unbreak your knuckles."

"You can't make me stay here Chris." She pleas. But I'm having absolutely none of it.

"Watch me." I smile as I hear the familiar click of a lock.

"What was that?" She asks folding her arms.

"That." I say showing her a big toothy grin. "Was Will locking us in. The door will be unlocked at exactly eight O clock tomorrow morning."

She lets out a huge sigh as she crumbles to the couch. I pat her on the shoulder triumphantly. "Don't worry. It wont be too bad."

"That's what they say about the dentist." She mutters.

"Are you actually comparing my amazing company to getting a tooth pulled out?"

She gives me a pointed look as she says, "Obviously."

And I have to try really hard to fight through being offended. It's not Tris. I tell myself. It's just a monster.

"So." She says. "Which ordeal are you forcing me through first?"

"Excuse me?" I ask with raised eyebrows.

"The torture of the manicure, the stupid make over or the gross girl talk?" She checks each one off her fingers and I crack giving her a glare.

"Okay. Seriously, who peed in your cereal this morning?"

She mirrors my glare. "How about you just let me out of this stupid house arrest game?"

"How about I don't." I say. "Now let's start with the important part Shall we,what happened?"

"Nothing." She replies gruffly.

"Well, that's a lie." I say examining my nails. "So what is it?"

"I don't want to talk about it." She says as she analyses the door.

"Well if your this bad it obviously has something to do with Zeke. And he's not acting normal eith-" At Zekes name she stands and as quick and agile as me in a shoe store rams her leg at the door causing it to fall from its hinges and she sprints off. I feel my jaw drop as I walk to the new hole in my apartment.

"She just kicked the door down." I murmur. "Who kicks a door down?" "Tris!" I shout after her. "You can't just go around kicking doors down!" But she's too far away to hear me. Will is there an instant later looking from my frown to the door that now lays flat on the floor.

He cocks an eyebrow as he studies it. "In retrospect we probably should have seen that coming."

"She kicked my door down! Who does that?" I yell still shocked.

"Tris does that." Will states the obvious with a shrug.

"I feel like you don't fully understand. She just kicked the door down, because I wanted her to sleep."

"Yep." Will says popping the p. "Whatever happened must be big if she's going through this much trouble to stay busy and keep it from her mind." He picks up the door to try and reattach it to the frame.

"Or she's lost her shit." I grumble. Causing a snicker from Will. What could have possibly happened for her to go this crazy? For her to actually risk her health?

"Uhmm." Uriah snaps me from my thoughts. "What happened to your door?"

"Tris decided she didn't like it anymore." Will says trying to hold back his laugh. I watch as a smile grows on Uriahs face. But my look quickly diminishes it. Causing him to awkwardly scratch the back of his neck.

"She's actually why I'm here. I need to talk to her."

"Good luck." I huff. "I haven't had a full conversation with her in over a week."

Uriah perses his lips, contemplating his next move. Until with a sigh he says, "Oh, well maybe you guy's will know. Has Tris said anything about Zeke?"

I shake my head, causing him to groan. "Damn it."

"Why?" Will asks curiously.

"Zekes been... Kind of weird recently." He says with a frown.

"Oh." I snark. "Zeke's been weird? Did he kick _your_ door down?"

Will leans the door against the wall as he wraps an arm around me. "So they're both losing their shit?"

"Something must have happened."

"They haven't been hanging out lately, like no awesome time or anything." Uriah states. I raise my eyebrows at that. The two of them have always had their awesome time everyday, they never miss it, never. Even when Zeke had the flu Tris went over. Well actually she stayed round until he got better, apparently to make sure he didn't lose even a sprinkle of awesome. Stupid excuse but still, if they're not doing it there's only one reason.

"They've fallen out." I groan. "The awesome twosome have broken up."

"They're not going out Chris." Will smiles.

"They may as well be, I mean they spend too much time together for it to be healthy. Their bond is like ten times stronger than any relationship I've ever seen." Uriah says.

"So if they were to break up..."

"It would break them both." Uriah shivers.

I bite my lip, worry filling me. "We have to get them back together."

**ANOTHER LITTLE THINGY IF YOU GUYS HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR A STORY AND YOU WANT ME TO GIVE IT AGO JUST LET ME KNOW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey lets see if I can make this interesting...**

**Chapter 9**

**Christina's POV because after the last chapter I just fell in love with writing her.**

"Okay, so we know that for some reason, that we still don't know, Tris and Zeke had a fight." Uriah and Will nod in unison, causing me to furrow my eye brows. "But... We don't know why, how, where or when this took place."

"Well, we can guess around a week ago." Uriah states.

"Okay, how the hell are we supposed to fix this mess when we don't even know what the mess is?" I let out a long groan as I fall to the couch. We've been here half an hour and gotten no where, with Tris and Zeke or the door. It's starting to get damn right depressing.

Will plops down next to me, clearly as agitated by this tedious situation as I am.

"You know who'd be good at this?" Will sighs.

"Tris."

"Zeke."

"And why is that ladies and gentleman?" He asks hands clasped together.

"Because they're criminal masterminds."

"Close." Will laughs. "They keep things simple."

"They do not!" I yell. "Remember when we had that fight?" He gives me a smile, which I just have to return.

"What did they do?" Uriah asks, eyebrows raised.

"They put our schedules in sync." I chuckle.

"That doesn't seem too bad."

"No, you don't understand." Will says, trying to hold his laughter down. "I don't mean work schedule, I mean life schedule. They taped all the doorways closed whenever we left our apartments, so we could only walk down one corridor."

"Which," I say. "Always had the other person in it, going to the same place as you. Apparently they used walkie talkies, found out where one of us was going then convinced the other to go to the same place, at the same time. I couldn't leave my apartment with out bumping in to Will."

"That's, that's insane." Uriah stutters, but our grins just grow, he has no idea. It was actually pretty terrifying what the two of them could achieve when they put their minds to it.

"That's not even the half of it. You see even though we saw each other constantly we refused to talk."

"So?"

"So." Will says. "You remember when the dinning hall caught on fire?"

"Yeah."

"It was never actually on fire."

"But I-"

"Saw people run out?" I ask. "Yeah Zeke convinced all of them to pretend there was a fire."

"But Max wouldn't let them do that." He says. "No one was allowed in there for two days."

"Apparently that was the hardest part, and they never let us forget it." Will eye rolls. "Tris made a deal with Max. She would do every night shift for two weeks without pay, and Zeke would do the day shifts."

Uriah bites his lips as he squints, trying to unravel those lunatics plan. "Why? Why go through all that trouble, just to close the dinning hall?"

I lock my eyes with Will. "To lock us in."

"They locked us in that damn hall until we worked things out." He smirks. "They actually camped outside and everything, they physically forced us to talk to each other."

The reason it lasted so long, was actually because we both went to different sides of the hall. Trying to pretend the other person didn't exist. It wasn't until over a day and a half when Tris threatened to throw out my wardrobe and Zeke threatened to rip the last ten pages from every one of Wills books that we talked. More out of desperation than want. The funny thing is, I don't even remember what we were arguing about. It was just something small that blew out of proportion.

"Hey!" I bat him on the shoulder. "It worked didn't it?"

He gives me a nod as he wraps his arms around me and kisses me on the cheek. "I'll always be grateful for what they did." He whispers.

"Ah!" Uriah says excitedly. "Maybe we could do that! You know lock them in an apartment together."

"Yeah." I snort. As I glance at my poor disheveled door. "It's not like Tris would kick the door down or anything."

A pout forms on his face as he realizes just how much his idea doesn't work.

"Unless..."

**Zekes POV **

I sit on my couch in silence. No T.V, no radio, nothing. I've put a sign on my door telling people as politely as possible to leave me the hell alone. Which so far has seemed to work. I don't want to deal with Shauna and the gang for the rest of the day. I don't talk anyway, just can't think of the words. I might be able to talk, maybe. But only to one person. The one person that's been filling my mind since god knows how long. The one person I long to see, yet would hate to at the same time. The one person that probably never wants to talk to me again. Because I'm an idiot, that doesn't try. I'm the person she could never love. I don't know how I thought she could in the first place. But in my disillusion mind, she could. And that same mind ruined everything. A years worth of memories gone in the blink of an eye.

"Zeke!"

"Damn it Uriah, I'm pretty sure I taught you to read!" I scream, still wanting to stay alone in my thoughts.

"Did you?" He asks with a big goofy grin. "Who knew?"

" . ?" I ask through gritted teeth.

"Well if you'd stop mopping for five minutes." He says with an eye roll. "Your adorable little brother may need a small favor..."

I run my fingers through my hair. As I try to hold back the I'm not moping lie."What time's the shift?" I groan.

"Seven..." He tries to smile sweetly, as he flutters his eyelashes. But that look only works when it's Tris. And he knows it.

"Who am I working with?" I say not even bothering to try and say no, I never do and right now being busy sounds like a fantastic idea.

"Chris." He says and I give him a thumbs up. "Thank you! You're the best big brother in the whole world!" He forces me into a bone crushing hug, shaking me around, which I turn my nose up at.

"Okay." I cringe. "You got what you wanted now get out."

He widens his eyes as he gives me a hurt expression, which I don't care about as I point to the door.

"Meanie." He grumbles as he shuffles from the room.

…

I feel my hands form fists as I stalk up to Uriahs apartment. Flinging the door open.

"What the hell Uriah!" He jumps at the sight of me, almost falling off his couch and taking Marlene with him.

"What?" He asks. "We just wanted some alone time."

"Oh really?" I bark. "How about you do a shift at the fence, without a partner while I hook up with someone."

His face is drained from colour then, as his eyes widen. "Wait... Tris wasn't with you?"

"Of course not!" I yell. "And Chris didn't show up either, So I'll ask again, what the hell is going on?"

"Well... You know what, it's a funny story. You're going to laugh."

I fold my arms, waiting for his explanation.

"It's _possible _Me and Chris never actually had shifts tonight..." He says awkwardly.

I feel a growl inside my throat." Then why was I working _your_ shift?"

"Because..." He says fiddling with his fingers. "Trismayhavebeensupposedtoshowup."

I squint at him. "You what?"

"Well... We kind of uhm thought... Maybe if you guys were stuck together for seven hours... You'd you know, sort everything out..."

I click my knuckles as I launch for him, but Marlene gets in the way. "If you ever, ever meddle with my personal life again." I say, my tone calm, serious. As I try to move Marlene from the firing line."I will rip you to shreds."

He stays hidden behind Marlene, just out of my reach. Good move, I don't know what I'd do if he wasn't."I'm sorry man, I was just trying to..."

"She doesn't love me Uriah!" I scream at the top of my lungs. "She never has!" A pained expression lines Uriahs features, as though I'd hit him. But I'm too in shock. Saying it out loud makes it all the more real, makes my heart ache all the more. I feel my legs give way underneath me. "She doesn't love me." I whisper as I try to breath. But I can't. I feel like the room is closing in, the world as I know it shattering in to tiny pieces. _She doesn't love me._

"No." Uriah pleads as he places his arms around me, running his fingers through my hair. "Of course she loves you, she's just clueless."

I smile bitterly. "Is that why she wont even work with me?"

"Maybe Chris just couldn't find her. Or she was busy."

I shake my head into his shoulder as I feel the tears flow. "I ruined everything Uriah." I sniff. "I ruined everything, like I always do. Because I'm me. The stupid idiot that messes everything up."

"You just need to talk to her." Marlene says comfortingly. "Tell her how you you feel."

"I confessed."I mumble.

I look up to see both Uriah and Marlenes jaw drop. "You confessed?" Marlene says. "What happened?"

"She was horrified." I say, my voice sounding broken. They give each other a look before turning back to me, faces full of pity.

"And now everything's ruined."

**Tris's POV because we're having everyone today apparently.**

I pace by the office building as I rhythmically click my knuckles one by one. This is getting difficult. If Chris has realized how much I'm working then it's only a matter of time before the others do too. But I need to stay busy, staying still means thinking, _feeling_ and I don't know if I have the strength for either of them. Plus what am I supposed to do in my free time? It's not like I have a best friend to chill out with anymore. I mean I have Chris but I don't want to get in her and Wills way. Same with Uriah and Marlene. I could probably hang out with Lynn but we kind of have a love- I can't stand you relationship.

"Miss Prior, how can I help you." Max asks as he swings his door open, making me jump. He gestures for me to come into his office. Which I do. "Please sit down." He says, his face not giving anything away. I do as told and decide to skip the pleasantries. Dauntless don't really care for them anyway.

"I want another job." I say flatly as I fold my arms.

He analyses my face, but I keep it blank. Not allowing anything to register. To get my way I need him second guessing.

"And why is that? Are you not happy with your current position?" He growls, this is dangerous territory and I know it. After all of the times I've politely declined his offers of leadership with the excuse "I love my job." He's not going to be happy, luckily I don't want to change, and I definitely don't want leadership.

"Not at all, I _love_ my job." I say. "But I'm bored. I want a second one."

He cocks an eyebrow at this, clearly thinking I'd come to grovel for the job offer one last time. "You already do, you're the transfers co-instructor." He states. "I have allowed you to do that and that ridiculous fence hobby you seem to enjoy so much."

"Yeah, well I want another one." I say clicking my nails.

"There are no more to give." He slams his palms against the desk. A scare tactic, which I don't fall for.

"Look." I say, as I lean further into the chair trying to make myself look more comfortable. As I examine my nails. "I'm one of the best people you've got. There's got to be some other job I can do. I'll take anything I can get"

I watch him huff in frustration. One thing I've learnt from my year at dauntless, Max respects confidence, brash bravery.

"I've got a job for you." He grumbles. "It won't last long though, and it is very dangerous. So can you wipe that grin off your face?"

I didn't notice the smile, but I don't think I can shake it off. He notices my effort though, and carries on. "I was going to send someone out a little later, but what's a few weeks?"

"And... What's the job?" I chime.

He swipes at his forehead, clearly upset that I've won... Again. Or maybe just nerves.

"I'm sending you to Erudite."He states. "Tonight."

**BIBBIDI BOBBIDI BAM! ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE. YOU GUYS PROBABLY GUESSED THE LAST PART BUT OH WELL.**


	10. Chapter 10

**SORRY FOR REALLY SUCKING AT THE UPDATING THINGY. MY BAD, I'LL UPDATE SOON AS WELL AS TIME FOR CHANGE. KAY COOL GOOD. ENJOY.**

Chapter ten.

Tris pov.

"Uhm Max... When I said anything. It didn't really include sciencing up with the noses."

He gives me a strained look. "Yeah, because I'd give you a job that involves using more than one brain cell." He mutters.

"Excuse me, I'm-"

"Very good at combat." He waves off. "I'm aware. And you have at least half a brain. Which lets face it, makes you a genius here." He looks through a stack of papers in his desk as I twiddle my thumbs until he slides a file over to me. "Now tell me genius, what does this look like to you?"

I look through the first piece of paper seeing the average nose paper work. A lot of chemicals, substances, techniques. And there, just at the bottom. "They're making a new simulation." I remember the chemical symbols to produce and access a hallucination from my initiation. Will decided that me and Chris needed to learn what was happening through out our bodies during the fear landscapes. And no amount of complaining would get him to stop.

Max claps his hands together. "Very good."

I roll my eyes at him. "What does a new simulation have to do with me? You want me to test it?"

He shakes his head. "I want you to do the opposite." He says. "I need you to destroy it."

I cock an eyebrow at him. "And why would I do that?" I ask, not fully understanding why I'd need to destroy their latest fear simulation.

"Turn the paper." He demands and I flip through it. Guns, Food storage, ammunition. The usual Dauntless paperwork. "What do you-" My eyes scan a single word causing me to go silent. _Army_. "We're going to war?" I gasp. Why would we possibly need to go to war. It makes no sense, our factions work in harmony with each other. Each helping the others. Sure we have our preferences. Dauntless tend to stay clear of amity. Obviously. But we would never go against them, they produce all our food for survival. And we in turn keep them safe. The only other factions that don't get along are Erudite and Abnegation. Both wanting the government. But that... Would make perfect sense. "We're going to war on _abnegation_. Are you serious?" I say with disgust. Abnegation are powerless, it wouldn't be war. It would be a slaughter. "Like hell am I going to help sign up with the Erudite." I snarl launching on my feet. Throwing each item on his desk to the floor in outrage. But Max stays perfectly still almost appearing bored.

"Tris. What is our factions matrya?" He asks smoothly, acting as though I'm a child having a tantrum. I take the bait.

"We believe in simple acts of bravery." I snarl. "One that drives one man to stand up for another."

"So." He says clasping his hands together. "Do you really think I'd go to war on defenceless people, do you think the dauntless members would?"

"Well I-"

"No." He states. "No they will not. The Erudite however have a plan to stop us all from having a choice."

I flop back on the chair the fire in my stomach subsiding, for now. "Which is?"

He pulls at his grey hair in distress. His face going pale. "a simulation." He whispers. "A simulation that can turn all of us into puppets they can control."

My palms slam the table as I jump up. "They can't do that." I growl. Imagining all my friends. Chris, Will, _Zeke_. Turn into murderers without their control.

"They Can!" He screams. Coming up to join me. "They can and they will!" He looks into my eyes showing the desperation, the pain that this is doing to him. Our faction, the one that trains for everything, that protect the city will be powerless. Have no control. And that's killing him. I take a deep breath as I try to contain myself, try to become calm. But it doesn't work. "What do you want me to do?"

He looks me up and down, judging me until finally. "I need you to destroy the simulations hard drive."

…

I feel myself shake as I jump onto the train, all thoughts staying to one place. Protect. This isn't something I can have a couple of goes at, or one I can joke about. This is serious, hundreds of peoples lives are in my hands. And this is the only thing I can stay concentrated on. Once on the train I stay low checking my body to make sure everything was in place. I had my hair up in a high pony tail keeping my vision clear as I place a pair of fake spectacles on my nose. Max found a bright blue polo shirt that was high enough to hide the three ravens along my collar bone. Yet large enough to conceal as many weapons as humanly possible. Because in my opinion with a job like this it's better to play it safe. And with four guns and a bucket load of ammunition I certainly felt safer. The plan was simple, infiltrate Erudite, find the hard drive. Either destroy it or return it to Max and be back in Dauntless before Chris has woken up. Simple. I jump from the train when it reaches the hub making sure my hair was still perfectly in place and I try to mock the Erudites walk. Or rush. As they always seem to be in a hurry for some experiment or another. So that's what I do. As I enter Erudite for the first time, I don't know what to expect. But in reality a huge library wasn't exactly a far fetched idea. I try to blend in to the crowd, try to stop myself from wiping my palms across my trousers. But mainly try to navigate my way through the building. Max was very vague about the location of the hard drive. In fact I'm fairly sure he doesn't have a clue. The closest he got was and I quote. _A room with a lot of computers in it, maybe some screens._ Which was definitely not the most helpful answer, considering erudite was the most tech savy of all the factions. I opt for taking the stairs to the labs. Hoping I'll know what I'm looking for once I see it. Yet as I walk from room to room. I notice one thing. I have no idea what any of these things are. I watch as Erudite poke and prod rats, scan brains and test food. For what reason I can't be sure. And to be honest I'd rather not know. Until in the forth room as I'm about to leave the erudite to whatever is in their microscope a familiar face catches my eye.

"Caleb." I mouth. But he takes no notice. I try again. "Caleb." I say slightly louder. His head bobs up at this. Followed by raised eyebrows and a very confused expression. He excuses himself from his peers with the same manners of any perfect abnegation and I feel a smile spread across my face as he walks to me. Grabbing my elbow to guide me from the room. He walks me through a hallway in complete silence until we stop by a small door. He looks through the hall to make sure we're alone before opening it and shoving me in. A mop is there to great me.

"Well you need to work on how you treat your guests." I joke. He doesn't see the funny side.

"You. Are not Erudite."

"Wow. Well done." I say patting him on the shoulder. "I'm glad to see the Erudite are as smart as they claim."

He moves his shoulder away as he sighs pulling at his now long and remotely puffy hair. "What are you doing here Beatrice?"

I grimace at the full name, no one had called me it in years. "If I said I'm hear for a family reunion would you believe me?"

He gives me a pointed look which I take as a no. I let out a huff. "Okay... So you know that new simulation you guys have been working on..."

"How do you know about that?" He demands. "That is confidential information."

"Yeah." I say waving him off. "That's great and all but where is it?"

"I can't tell you that." He states.

"Caleb. I need to know."

"Well I-"

"Caleb." I hiss. "If I don't find it, innocent people will die. Do you really want that on your conscience?"

He stares at me then and I link my eyes with his, urging him to tell me. To help the abnegation. To help our parents. We stay like that until finally he lets out a long breath. "Follow me." He states as he rushes us out of the door. He leads me to the stairwell, from which we climb to the top floor, as swiftly as possible. Of course it was on the top floor. Well don't I feel like an idiot. The top floor is an unaccess point. Heavy metal doors keep it locked away from prying eyes. Unless someone had the numerical code for the key pad. Which Caleb just so happened to know. Some times having a nose for a brother really did come in handy. As the light changes to green the doors click open, allowing us entry. And I follow Caleb through yet another hallway to the last door on the floor. As we walk through the doorway I feel my jaw drop. The room contains hundreds of viles, a golden colour. To the left. And to the right there sits computers. Screens on every available surface. I examine it closely as .I walk to the computer data base in search of the disk. That's when I feel the familiar sensation of a needle sliding into my neck.

"Sorry Beatrice." Caleb smirks. "Faction before blood remember."

I turn to him a hand clutching against my neck. "What the hell Caleb! What kind of brother sticks a needle in their sisters neck!"

He looks me up and down with horror on his face, as if I'm malfunctioning. "You're not..."

"Not what?" I scream. "Not happy? What would possibly give you that idea?"

"No." He says in hushed tones. "You're... You're..."

"Divergent." A smug voice chirps up. "Just in time."

I look to the doorway to see Jeanine Matthews studying me with a large grin on her face. As though I'm a winning science experiment.

I reach for one of the guns in my waist band. Only to have two very large Erudite members grab my arms. Pulling them behind my back.

"Send her to room 605 gentleman." Jeanine orders. "I do believe we just gained a new test subject."


	11. Chapter 11

**I have indeed seen the new insurgent trailer. I'm excited. Like so excited.**

**Anyway here we go.**

Chapter 11

Tris Pov

My 'room' is actually an average sized lab, while they decide it necessary to tie me to a chair I have a look around. A large machine sits in the corner, longer than my body. Test tubes and chemicals line every surface and the realization that test subject is not a joke, doesn't offer me much condolences.

I hear the click of heels enter the room but chose not to turn towards the noise.

"Beatrice Prior." Jeanine says. "A high member in dauntless with what appears to be a very high future. You had the choice of Dauntless leader multiple times as well as any job you so wish. Yet you chose the fence, and still do so. In the two years you have been dauntless, you've caused quite a stir."

"Yeah, well power's not really my style." I spit.

"Yes, I believe we've realized that." She states. "Yet over the two years you have proven on multiple occasions that you are the best dauntless of your year group."

I try to shrug but it seems impossible with my hands tied behind my back.

"Now, I'm going to wager you're a smart girl. So I presume you will agree to a few tests. For the greater good of course."

"No thank you." I say through gritted teeth.

"You should also be smart enough to know you have no choice. Now this is a new and improved simulation targeted towards the divergent and their... Difficult tendencies." She explains as I feel the needle puncture my neck.

"Spectacular." I state as I feel the familiar blur of the simulation taking effect.

The room dissolves before me, leaving a stone clad room before me. My arms and legs no longer bound I stand to examine the shadows. Nothing, I think just simple stone. Until a loud screech forces my body to turn around. There I see my parents their arms and legs held down with thick chains. Will and Christina each holding a gun pointed to them. I run towards them, throwing my body into Chris's forcing her to tumble to the floor, gun falling from her grasp and seconds later cold in my palm.

"Tris." Chris whispers. "Faction before blood remember."

"Yeah Tris." Will states beside me. "It's us or them."

"No." I growl. "It's not."

"Choose." Chris growls trying to push my body off her.

"It's okay baby." I hear my mum whimper. "It's okay just do it."

"No." I state. "Because this is a simulation."

"What are you-"

I feel the knife materialize in my hand. "And I'm getting the hell out of here." I throw the knife to the wall, willing the stones to be as flimsy as paper. The knife slips through and I once again feel the world dissolve around me.

"You'll have to be smarter than that." I laugh as Jeanines bottom lip pops out in thought.

"Oh." She smiles. "I intend too." She clicks her fingers towards the large machine and the guards begin to unwind me from the chair. I try to fight my way through, try to escape, flail about anything really. Until I feel the cold barrel on the crook of my neck.

"What am I doing?" I question, folding my arms as I stand between the two men.

"Having a brain scan." She says boredly as a man grabs my arm and Jeanine walks to me sticking a needle into the crook of my elbow. "And a blood test."

Zekes Pov

I sit in the control room, staring at the screens in an attempt to keep myself as busy as possible. I flick through the cameras seeing nothing of interest. Some dauntless girls chatting. Some guys goofing off, people eating lunch. The usual stuff really.

"Zeke!" I hear Four yell. I spin my chair around to greet him.

"What's up man." I ask. Trying to keep my voice as neutral as I possible can. He hasn't done anything to me. I tell myself. He just works and may be interested in a girl. A girl that wants absolutely nothing to do with you, and has ripped your heart apart. No biggy. I can deal.

"Have you seen Tris?" He asks eyes slightly wider than usual. Of course, of course that's what he wants to talk about. I feel my heart pound at the mear mention of her name. _Stop it. You only just realized you liked her, treat her as you would any friend._

"Nope." I say as I turn back to the screen. Knowing my face would give my emotions away. It always has.

"Really?" He says as he sits on the chair beside me. I see him scratch the back of his neck from the corner of my eye. "She didn't show up for work today."

"Well." I say calmly. "Maybe she's just crashed out. I've heard she's been overworking lately." _She's a big girl you don't have to worry about her._ I want to tell him. But I know it wouldn't be of use.

"That's what I thought." He says. "But Chris hasn't seen her either. Apparently she didn't go home last night."

"So you figured she'd be at mine." I groan. If we went back a couple of weeks then she'd probably be in my bed. But now, not a hope in hell.

"Well..."

"Well she's not." I state. "She's probably just skipping work."

"Oh okay." He shrugs. "I'll just go ask around."

"You don't have to tell me everything." I hiss. "It's not like I care." He gives me a hurt look as he stands and heads out. I wait until he's a far enough distance away.

"Sam!" I scream. "Give me the area codes and passwords to every camera in this joint."

"I can't-"

"Give me the damn codes Sam." I growl.

"It's against protocol." He says. "I'm not allowed to."

I feel my knuckles click rhythmically. "I'm not allowed to kill you. But I just might if you don't give me those codes."

Mark gives me a wary look, but nods in understanding as our eyes link. "Give him the codes Sam." He says as he walks towards me clutching my shoulder. "I hope you find the little lady." He whispers as Sam comes back with a stack of papers.

And I get ready to search every nook and cranny of the dauntless compound.

**Writing this fanfic has actually started to make me hate Four. So when I'm doing the other one I'm just there like god he's annoying.**


	12. Chapter 12

**OKAY, FIRSTLY I JUST REALIZED I MESSED UP WELL KINDA. I JUST SORT OF REALIZED THERE ARE TWO SAMS IN THIS STORY SORRY.**

**SECONDLY THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS I REALLY APPRECIATE THEM AND THEY REALLY HELP TO KEEP ME WRITING.**

**THIRDLY I STILL HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THIS STORY IS GOING SO I CAN'T REALLY ANSWER YOUR QUESTIONS I SORT OF JUST GO FOR THE WINGING IT APPROACH.**

**FOURTHLY I JUST PROMISED A FRIEND THAT THE LAST CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE PUBLISHED ON CHRISTMAS DAY AND I'M GOING TO TRY TO DO THE SAME WITH TFC SO LETS BLOW THIS MOTHER. AND EXPECT HELLA LOT OF UPDATES.**

**AND FINALLY YOU GUYS WANTED A ZEKE SAVES TRIS BIT. SO LETS DO THIS.**

Chapter 12

Tris POV

"Tris, Tris come on. We've gotta get out of here."

I open my eyes to the dark lab my limbs still tied behind my back.

"Who's there?" I murmur, trying to get my eyes to adjust to the darkness.

"Your fairy god mother." A soothing voice teases. "Now hold still. While I untangle this mess"

"Zeke?" I plea as I feel the knife slice through the ropes freeing my hands. I massage my wrists as he gets to work on the one holding my waist in place, and then my legs.

"In the flesh." He smiles as he offers a hand to help me up, I take it.

"How did you find me?" I ask tears threatening to blur my vision.

"As if you could run away that easily." He winks as he produces a gun from his waist band and slides it into my hand. "Now come on, we've got to go." He uses my arm to guide me through the room, into the dark hallway. I see two Erudite guards lying lifeless on the ground. And step over them quickly. I lock my hand with his. It's happening I can get out of here. I can finally leave. And Zeke, amazing, hilarious Zeke doesn't hate me. Was willing to risk his life for me. I feel a grin across my lips. Yet... Something feels off.

"Wait." I say calmly, stopping him dead in his tracks.

"What? Tris we've got to go." I shake my head at him, seeing the frown on his features. I run a hand along his arm in a soothing motion.

"No." I whisper. "Because you're not real."

His expression turns to hurt as he searches my face. "That's insane Tris, look we have to go."

But it's not insane, it's Zeke. And one of the things I can always count on even when he's mad at me. Is him wearing the bracelet. Showing his raven as I do my wolf. And his wrist is bare.

"I'm sorry." I say as I move my thumb across his cheek. Relishing the sight of him. "But I've got to go."

"No." He murmurs, closing his eyes tightly. "Don't leave me Tris, I love you."

I link my arms around his neck, making us a mere breath apart. "I love you too." I breath. And I know it's the truth. I've been drifting this line from the start, and what a dangerous line it was. He gives me a small knowing smile as his lips collide with mine. For the first time, and what a moment worth waiting for. Everything just fell into place. As his hands clasp my hips drawing me closer, I run my fingers down his arms. And as they come the full way down, the cloud the kiss left in my brain disappears. And I watch as the door closest to us flies from its hinges.

I feel my eyes squint at the luminous lights, in the sterile room. Which are always on. _Always._

"That." I growl. "Was damn right cruel."

I try to groan or stretch my tired muscles, but I can't. Because the ropes are still keeping me tied to this useless pathetic excuse of a chair.

"Beatrice, how lovely to find you're immune to yet another simulation." Jeanine smiles as she walks to the front of my chair. But I can tell it's fake, Jeanine likes precision, likes to know everything and she doesn't have that. Not breaking me down must be driving her crazy.

"Go away."

"Now that's not very nice is it." She smiles. "After all you are my favourite science experiment."

I let out a bitter laugh. "Funny way of showing it."

"Well I enjoy a challenge." She states simply.

"How long have I been here?" I demand.

She pulls out a needle from her pocket, flicking it slightly to remove the air inside. "A while." She shrugs as she plunges the needle into my neck.

"And this one is?" I groan.

"Torture serum." She shrugs, as though it was nothing. I feel my eyes widen. As the darkness engulfs me. I watch as the shadows begin to take shape. Forming monsters, horrific creatures their talons flowing towards me, caressing me. They slid across my cheek and I feel the splintering pain as they gouge at my flesh. I try to scream, try to flail but I'm still held down, powerless. Left to their mercy. I feel a shriek escape my lips and that's all it takes, before I let all the screaming, all the pain flow out. Because surely, surely someone will hear me. But it's not high pitch babbling I scream, no it's only one word I scream. Only one word that I've known I could count on, that would always be there when ever I needed them. And I scream his name until my voice turned hoarse, until the demons take a different form, their skull like faces shifting to a tan boy with a mischievous twinkle in his eye and a teasing twist to his lips. And even when the darkness receded and I'm taken from the harsh lights of the lab to a square box room to sleep. Even when I wrapped my arms across my knees sobs forcing my body into swift trembling jolts. I still screamed for him.

For a boy that I'd never known how much I loved until he'd gone. A boy whose arms I'd give anything to be encased in. And one that I know will taunt my thoughts for the rest of my being. Zeke.

Uriahs POV

I finish my shift at the fence at the same time as Chris. We meet at the sign out point and get ready to walk back together. But she looks pale, her hair dishevelled. My mouth forms a grim line.

"Still haven't seen her?" I ask . She shakes her head sadly.

"No." She huffs. "No one has. She hasn't showed up at the fence, hasn't been to her instructors job. I'm really worried you know?"

I nod in understanding. No ones seen Tris in over two weeks, and its hitting the whole group pretty hard. We've scowered dauntless countless times, looked through every nook and cranny. Tortured Peter for any information we could possibly find. We even checked her family home in abnegation. But we came up short. Will considered searching the chasm, thinking some crazed accident might have happened. But the body would have surfaced by now. Chris was taking it pretty hard, ever since we filed a missing person report to Max. She thinks its her fault. As she hasn't seen her since she tried to lock her in the apartment. So we make sure she's not left alone, keep her busy. Will stays in her apartment each night to keep her mind at ease. But it will never really calm down until Tris is back. Safe and sound with her snarky attitude.

We walk in silence back to her apartment as I don't have any reassure words left to tell her. And after I hand her back to Will I turn to go and get the bigger problem. I head to the control room as quickly as possible. I reach the front desk to see Sam leaning his chin on his fist. Almost asleep.

"He still here?" I ask as way of greeting.

He gives me a drowsy nod in response. "When isn't he?"

I feel my frown deepen, a grin is rare these days. "How long for?"

"He's done nothing but stare at that computer screen since six in the morning."

I check my watch, letting a groan escape as I realize its coming close to two AM. "And you didn't think to force him to go for lunch?" I growl.

He raises his hands up in defeat. "Oh I tried. And you know what I got for my trouble?" He spits. "A punch. The dude punched me. Like full pelt."

"Could be worse." I shrug. "Could have gone like yesterday." He grimaces at the thought. Yesterday he politely suggested that maybe Zeke should go have a rest. It resorted in Sams head being thrown into a near by desk. Not very pretty.

"He needs to find her soon man. I can't deal with months of this, it's driving me crazy."

I give him a sad smile as I pat him on the shoulder. "Lets hope so." I mutter as I walk to the far end of the room. There an unrecognisable version of my brother sits. Staring at the computer screen with his eyebrows furrowed. His skin lifeless, his hair pulled at in odd angles. Yet he continues to stare, his bloodshot eyes fully concentrated on the screen in front of him.

"Zeke." I say soothingly. But there's no response. Only the clicking of the computers keys. "Zeke." Still nothing. I shake his shoulders slightly. "Come on it's time to go."

"I'm busy." He mutters. Pulling his shoulder from my grasp.

"Zeke you need to sleep." I say. "And while you're at it probably eat something."

"Has Tris been found yet?" He asks, his attention staying at the computer in front of him.

"Well..."

"Has. Tris. Been. Found. Yet." He orders enunciating each word.

"No." I sigh.

"Then I'm not going anywhere."

"You can't keep doing this." I say. "Your hurting yourself."

He whips his head in my direction his eyes staying in a death glare. "Tris is alone, she could be anywhere, could be unconscious, or worse. And you want me to _sleep_."

I fight the urge to take a step back from his piercing gaze. "I'm just worried about you."

"Don't be." He hisses. "Worry about Tris." He turns back to the computer, entering another of the thousand key codes.

"When exactly are you going to stop this?" I groan. Running a hand through my hair in agitation.

"When I find her." He shrugs. "When I've inspected every part of her to make sure there are no injuries. And when she's in my arms then I'll sleep. Until then." He lets out a heavy sigh. "Until then I couldn't sleep even if I wanted to."

I grimace at the thought as I turn back to the hallway. And do the only thing I can do. Pray that Tris returns as quickly as possible.

_And miles from where you are_

_I lay down on the could ground_

_And I, I pray that something picks me up_

_And sets me down in your warm arms_

**Okay so in case you haven't guess I was listening to snow patrol- set fire to the third bar while writing this so I figured I should include the lyrics. And if you haven't heard it then you should.**

**P.S IF YOU GUYS HAVE ANY SHIPS OR FICS YOU WANT ME TO WRITE AFTER THIS ONE LET ME KNOW. I LIKE A CHALLENGE SO I'LL GIVE ANYTHING A GO. IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE A DIVERGENT FIC EITHER.**

**OKAY I'VE TALKED TOO MUCH IN THIS CHAPTER SO PEACE OUT.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I HONESTLY CAN'T BELIEVE THE RESPONSES TO THIS STORY. LIKE WOW THANK YOU SO MUCH.**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER MAY NOT MAKE MUCH SENSE AND MIGHT MAKE YOUR HEAD HURT. IT KIND OF MADE MINE. BUT ONCE AGAIN WINGING IT SO THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD HELP MAKE SENSE OF IT.**

Chapter 13

Zekes POV

I let a yawn escape as the computer codes dance across my vision, forcing me to rub at my eyes to gain focus. It had been two and a half weeks since the last time anyone had seen Tris. Two and a half weeks since I'd had anything more than an hours sleep. Two and a half weeks since I'd done anything other than search for Tris. And yet her I am, still attached to the computer screen, without finding even a strand of her hair. I'd gone through every camera dauntless had to offer and realized with great clarity, that where ever Tris was. It wasn't here. And that awful fact was what sent me to find the footage from two and a half weeks ago. So I could just see her, just watch her living as she usually did, see her beautiful smile. It just might be able to keep me going until she comes back, and she will. She just will. I type in the codes for the training hall and skip to previous footage. And there, right there is where I watch her. A calm expression on her face as she picks up three of the knives on the table, and with three flicks of her wrist throws each one, them all hitting the centre circle. She takes a mock bow as her initiates applaud her and I feel the hearty laugh escape my throat. Mark turns around with his eyebrows raised, from the noise. Probably the first generally happy thing I'd done since she'd gone. A grin grows as I watch her change different initiates stances, correcting them slightly, giving them small pointers. With a kind smile on her face.

"She really was a lovely girl wasn't she." Sam says watching the screen behind my shoulder. She lets out a small chuckle as one of the initiates throw, hitting another's target.

"She still is." I say. More to myself than to him.

Mark turns offering me a sad smile. "When she's back, I hope she realizes how much she put you through."

"When she's back I think she owes us all a drink." Sam laughs. "It's not been easy being your own personal punching bag."

I nod my head slightly. "As long as she's back, I couldn't care less."

They smile broadly at me as Sam clamps a hand to my shoulder. "She'll come back."

"I know." I say as I turn back to the screen. There she begins showing a lanky boy how to dodge and defend punches, zooming left to right with minimal ease. They begin to spar but even I know she's not even using half of her strength or speed as he tries and fails to dodge and sway his body as she had. She doesn't show anger though, instead patiently redoing her stance, over and over again until he's capable of weaving through her softened blows. I watch, my muscles tense from the concentration through it all, until she moves towards the punching bag, her hands fiddling in her pockets in search of something until she lets out a dramatic huff of frustration, and heads to the door. I change cameras, going to the same time frame as I follow her through the halls. She reaches her apartment and slides through the door. I let out a groan of agitation as I fast forward the film. I glower at the screen as the hallway stays perfectly still. Letting out a large breath as I realize this is probably it for the day and I begin to switch to another screen, only to see something fly in the corner of my eye. I click back to the footage reversing it slightly as I turn the volume up. My eyes widen as the door flies from its hinges. Tris sprinting through the hall before the door could even clatter to the floor. A gob smacked Chris stands by the door way. Looking from the frame to the door that now lies flat on the floor. "She just kicked the door down." She breaths, in complete shock."Who kicks a door down?" "Tris!" She screams frantically. "You can't just go around kicking doors down!"

The laughter starts up again as I watch Chris try to establish what the hell just happened. Her eyes popping out of her skull. I feel tears in my eyes, and the laughter wont stop. Coming out in loud hysteric bursts. I try to breath, but it comes out in a loud gasp. By the time its subsided I'm panting, trying to make my breathing even. And having to dry my eyes. I turn to see everyone in the control room watching me, a puzzled look on their faces. But I pay them no mind, this is the first time I've been happy in weeks. I wont let them ruin it. I search through the cameras trying to discover where Tris is, I catch her heading up to the glass building. Her hands balled in anger as she marches towards the offices. She knocks frantically on one of the doors, and then begins to pace. I move my face closer to the screen. Examining the doorway, wondering what could possibly make her so nervous. And then he flings the door open

. "Miss prior. How can I help you?" Max. She follows him into his office and that's all I see. I try to fast forward the film but it stays the same, through hours nothing moves, and all of a sudden the film blacks out, only coming back on in the light of the morning.

In a second I'm on my feet clicking my knuckles one by one. My vision blurs, and all I feel is my heart beat thudding through my veins as I charge up the steps to the glass building. Leading me up towards the offices, as Tris had done. The last thing Tris had done in dauntless. Flinging anyone aside that wanders in my path until I'm there, outside Max's office. I shove the door open, causing it to slam against the door frame. But I don't notice. All I notice is the man sitting by his desk, his face flung upwards by the noise.

"Zeke." He smiles. "What can I-" I cut him off with my fingers wrapping around his throat, crushing his windpipe as I throw him against the wall. His eyes widen as he splutters for breath, trying to claw my hand away.

"Missing persons report huh?" I spit, slamming his head against the wall. "You'll try as hard as possible to find her?"

"You." He gasps. Trying to push air in to his lungs. "Don't understand."

"Oh. I understand." I snarl. Moving my face an inch away from his. "I understand that you've known where she is all along." I move my hands to his collar, allowing him to gulp the much needed air down greedily. As my fist makes contact with his cheek, causing a sickening crunch. "And you're going to tell me where the hell she is."

I hear the sound of footsteps step into the room, and I know my time is up. Someone has heard the noise and has come to rescue our leader. But I don't care. I'm not going anywhere until I know Tris's location. It would all be worth it just to have her back. But no one grabs my arms, no one tries to tear me away from this pitiful excuse of a man. No the footsteps stop just before they reach me. As if they'd chosen against helping him. I turn to Max to see his eyes no longer on me, no longer waiting for the next punch. No he was staring behind me, his eyes unmoving, frozen as though he'd seen a ghost.

"Move." A voice states. Almost boredly. But that voice, the voice that caresses me in my dreams has my hands falling to my sides instantly. Has me incapable of moving, because surely, surely its not real. I close my eyes and allow myself the hope, the daydream of me turning to see her beautiful face. I move my body to the noise, keeping my eyes closed. I hold my breath as slowly, ever so slowly I prize my eyes open, knowing she wont be there. Knowing that it'll be the same as every time I've woken up since she'd gone. But it isn't. There standing with her arms folded across her body, her eyes, her stunning greys looking on with indifference.

"Tris." I breath.

She looks me up and down. Showing nothing but scientific curiosity as her features stay perfectly still.

"Tris, where have you been?" My thumb moves to stroke her cheek. "We've been worried sick."

"Get out." She says, slapping my hand away..

"Do you have any idea how scared I've been?" I ask furrowing my eyebrows. My voice shaking. "I thought you were dead."

"Well I'm not." She states. "Now get out."

"Tris I..." I croak.

" . Now."

I link my eyes with hers, the pain on my face growing. I think I see the flicker of sadness in hers too, but I blink and it's gone. Forming a glare that rips my heart out. "Okay." I whisper. "Sure, if that's what you want. I'll go." And I leave the room closing the door behind me. Knowing one thing. Tris is still alive.


	14. Chapter 14

**GUYS JUST SAYING I DID WARN YOU IT WOULD BE CONFUSING, BUT THIS SHOULD CLEAR THINGS UP FOR YOU. I HOPE.**

Chapter 14

Tris POV

I open my eyes, the white lab blurring around me, and I question, as I have been for a while now whether this is real life or just another simulation. Another thing to mess with my brain. Everything seems muddled, and I feel my grip on reality slipping. I check through the room, not spotting Zeke. And slide a thumb under the rope feeling the familiar cool of the metallic wolf. Reality. I conclude. Since the day of the torture serum Jeanine believes she's found my weak spot. And she uses him against me, every damn minute of every damn day.

I feel a hysterical laugh bubble up my throat and I let it out, as I watch the frustration on Jeanines face. "Getting him to try and kill me really was a nice touch." I say a smug grin filling my features. "Your idea?"

She eyes me suspiciously, her bottom lip coming out in a pout. "Yes actually."

"Nice, very nice."

"How did you know it was a simulation?" She growls, her incapability at controlling my brain finally starting to show through her attitude. But if she thought I'd mention my trump card, she was more deranged than I thought.

"A womans intuition." I chuckle. Causing her anger to ignite. As she strides over to an Erudite guard, stealing his gun. "Tell me." She shouts shoving the barrel into my forehead.

"Please." I huff. "The death card only counts when the person has something to lose. And right now." I look from my chair prison to the many needles and other experimental apparatus that litters the room. "Yep, the only thing I have to lose is my new rope belt. Which lets face it isn't the best quality."

She sends me a glare as she clicks the bullet into place. "Tell me." She hisses. "Or I will kill you."

"You mean I'll stop being your science project?" I laugh. Digging my forehead further into the barrel. "Go on then nose, do it. Put me out of my misery."

I watch as her finger trembles behind the trigger.

"That's it." I say. "Nice clean shot right between the brows."

Her hand wavers, her face showing the inner turmoil she's facing. She wants to kill me. Of course she does, but is she willing to discard a scientific problem she can't solve? My answer comes as she lowers the gun from my forehead, passing it back to the guard beside me. So still alive. If I'm honest I'm not sure which answer I'd have preferred.

"No." She sighs, taking a deep breath to calm herself down as she edges to the work bench. "We still have use for you yet."

"Charming." I eye roll.

"Sarcasm really doesn't befit you Beatrice." Jeanine warns through gritted teeth. Her grip on the lab tightening.

I try to shrug through my constraints. "Got to keep myself amused somehow. And tall, dark and shooty over there doesn't really seem like the chatty type." I hear a grunt behind me whever a threat or an agreement I couldn't be sure. "Sooo what's the plan for the rest of the day? You have to be running low on serums by now."

She turns towards the Erudite organising test tubes, apparently trying to ignore me. "What's the status on Eric?"

"The serum appears to have run it's course. We no longer have control."

Jeanine nods her head in thought, as though already expecting the answer. "We need a new subject, one with a higher power."

I rock on my chair leaning it back and forth pretending I'm not remotely interested in the conversation.

"I agree." The young girl states. "But we have no way of getting to them, Eric was only available due to him being an Erudite transfer." Huh. I may have to keep that information stored.

"So... What's your name?" I ask looking up to my guards with mock innocents. But they respond with a scowl. "I'd have more luck talking to a brick wall." I mutter.

"Unless..." Jeanine breaths. "We have someone that knows them personally." She eyes me as a cat does a mouse.

"No." I state. But she keeps staring, her smirk growing. "I can promise you, there is nothing in the world you could bargain with to get me on team destroy the world."

"Daniel." She says smoothly. "Find me a chair." Apparently Daniel was the name of my right sided guard. Who leaves the room, seconds later reappearing with a chair in his hands. Jeanine signals for him to set the chair down about three feet in front of me. "Nope, no you can't sit there." I groan. "This is a one chair room."

She ignores my comments gently sliding onto the seat..

"Beatrice." She says as she crosses her legs.

"I'm not listening."

"This is mearly a simple task, which if done correctly I'm sure would give you some added benefits."

"No thanks." I say. "I've changed my mind, the chairs alright. And you know what? the rope helps my posture. I'm pretty dandy like this."

"You leave me little choice in this Beatrice." She states coldly. And I roll my eyes again.

"Are we already back to the gun thing? Because seriously if your going to do it just do it."

"No." She states as she stands, and goes to a large locked cabinet unlocking the key pad quickly. She plucks a single test tube from the stand. The black liquid bubbling with each step she takes. She sits back down holding it between two fingers for me to examine. It has the consistency of any serum I've seen. And after my stay here I can easily say that amount has tripled. But I've never seen one that was pure black before.

"Do you have any idea what this is?" She questions, forever the teacher.

"Your soul?" I reply flatly.

"No. This is a similar compound to the torture serum you were injected with, however the effects are slightly... Different."

"A lovely science lesson, really. But if you could get to the point."

She gives me a small laugh, as though she has suddenly found some form of humour. About time. "This." She smiles. "Is death serum."

I cock an eyebrow. "So you've found a more imaginative way of killing me?"

"No, not you, your friends on the other hand..."

"You wouldn't dare." I growl. "You have no way of doing it."

"Don't I?" She asks smoothly. "You know Dauntless use a lot of Erudite technology, especially for work schedules. All it would take is a small change to the system."

"And then what?" I spit. "You have no way of getting near them."

"Really?" She smiles. "I disagree, all of them working at the fence, it would only take an amity truck full of some mysterious gas. An accident really. Just a simply tragic accident."

"You're bluffing." I say. "You wouldn't do that. It's an easy way for you to be found out. A stupid risk."

"Maybe." She bares her teeth. "But are you really willing to bet your friends lives on it?_Zekes_ life on it?"

I find myself in a standstill. Wondering if Jeanine was bluffing or not. She enjoys order, simplicity. She wouldn't do something so riskfull for no reason. But to get to the head of dauntless? To have such a heavy team mate on her side. Yes, yes it was worth the risk. She had hundreds of viles of this serum. And with Max under her control she had an easy way of establishing them. But was I willing to risk hundreds of lives just to save my friends? Is that what they'd want me to do? No, probably not.

"What do I get out of this?" I ask, trying to keep my mind steady, find out all of the facts. Like a true Erudite.

Jeanine eyes me with amusement, as if I was a child playing spy. And if I'm honest that's exactly how I felt.

"What do you want?"

"If I do this, I get to go back to Dauntless."

"No." She chuckled. "No you will return back here as soon as its done and if I see you so much as talk to someone about your little holiday from our cameras I'll send the death serum."

I cock an eyebrow at her. "Exactly how long are you going to keep me here?"

She gives me a knowing look and I hear the unspoken message.. _You're never leaving._

"Then I want you to destroy all the death serum." I state. "And that is the only offer you will get."

"Destroy the death serum?" Jeanine repeats as if tasting the words to see how they feel on her tongue.

"Well actually _I _want to destroy the death serum." I say calmly. "No offence but from these recent events I don't trust you as far as I can throw you."

"And why would I accept that offer?"

"Because." I smile. "I'm the only chance you've got."

…

I feel my stomach twist and turn as my two guards drop me off at the train tracks and I jump onto the train with practices ease. My blue shirt swapped with the usual black of the Dauntless faction. Of my faction. With only one thing to my name. One thing that's burning a hole in my pocket. The temptation of the devil. If I do this, there's no going back. No more seeing my friends or loved ones. I will forever be the Dauntless traitor. The one that forced two factions to battle against each other. Neither of them having a say. Was it worth it? Was it worth saving my friends in the short run, but ultimately leading them to their own destruction? Worth breaking everything I've ever believed in? No. No it wasn't. But would I do anything, Risk everything for Chris, Will, Uriah and Zeke. Risk everything for what is right? You bet ya. But Jeanine made one mistake. I'm not just Dauntless. I'm Dauntless, abnegation and Erudite. And I will not let innocent people die. No matter the cost. So after checking to make sure the train car is completely empty, I find a secluded corner away from any Cameras and I take the syringe. Watching as the brown liquid swirls from the trains speed. And push the plunger. The liquid seeping out over the trains floor. Because war wasn't an option, and Max would have done the same. Yet I wasn't done, I see the Dauntless compound swing in to view and as soon as I'd pocketed the syringe I sprint through the door way. Landing smoothly on my feet, pebbles flying. God I'd miss that feeling. That pulse of adrenaline that flies through you.

But I don't leave myself much time to enjoy it, no instead I carry on my sprinting as I run into the compound towards the glass building. I take the stairs two at a time, the quicker this was done, the quicker I could leave. In no time I'm back to the place this all started, the place where I was chosen for a simple task. A task I couldn't accomplish. I walk across the office hallways, my hand tracing the dips and dents of the walls. It's amazing how this place once felt so foreign, so terrifying. Yet became my home so quickly.

"Oh. I understand." A snarl brings me back to the world around me. "I understand that you've known where she is all along." The voice makes my heart flutter, makes my blood burn in my veins. But theirs a venomousness to it, a venom that sounds so odd paired with Zekes caring and teasing voice. Then the unmistakable sound of a bone breaking. My eyes widen, in all the time I'd been in dauntless I'd never once seen Zeke lose his cool, let alone hit someone. That was my forte. Zeke was almost too calm usually, that's why his threats always seemed so terrifying, so serious. Anger you can deal with, its just a strike of the moment thing, and rarely meant anything. But when Zeke threatened someone the irrational calmness had you crawling for cover. Because then it wasn't a threat. It was a promise. But this, this wasn't calm. This was out of desperation, and that can make anyone ten times as dangerous. "And you're going to tell me where the hell she is."

No, no I have to stop this, my legs move on there own into the room. Not needing to open the door as it had been flung aside. Yet as I catch sight of him, of what he'd become for me. My legs refused to move another inch. Because this wasn't the funny and loving Zeke I remember, this was a monster. And I'd turned him into it. He holds Max by the collar, and I can see the pressure in his knuckles from where I stand, he trembles in anger. As Max slouches against the wall, Zeke the only thing keeping him upright as blood trickles down the wall, a head wound I think and his cheek, his cheek looking closer to butchered meat than skin. And Zeke did this all, all of it to find me. To protect me. Me the stupid little girl that can't even slightly help him from this mess, can't even offer him an explanation about where I was, about why he'll never be able to see me again. He's better off with out me. Doesn't need me to bring him down further. I squeeze my eye lids shut, willing them to hold back the tears and I try with all of my might to keep my voice steady, keep it nonchalant. As if I couldn't care less for the man in front of me.

"Move."

I watch the muscles in his back contract as he stops. His body going rigged, with what shock? Slowly he turns his body towards me, almost inch by inch, but his eyes remain shut. Until finally after what feels like hours he slides his eyes open. But I can't look, if I look now I'll crack, run into his arms and forget all about my stupid little idea.

"Tris." My name sounding like a prayer on his lips. And that's what stops my self control as I allow myself to look at his, to drink him in. Only what I see doesn't make me want to stay, no it makes me realize what I need to do even more. His skin appeared dull and lifeless, his collar bones a terrible amount more prominent than before I left. Too much for it to be healthy, heavy dark bags circle his eyes, making him look almost ten years older. Horrific. Yet I somehow keep my features still, motionless.

"Tris, where have you been?" His thumb goes up to stroke my cheek. "We've been worried sick."

I slap it away before it can make contact, he needs to hate me. Needs to detest me. Realize that worrying about me is a pitiful mistake. And to never do it again. Because otherwise... If they find my body after whatever Jeanine has planned. He'll fall apart.

"Get out." I hiss.

"Do you have any idea how scared I've been?" His voice shaking through grief. "I thought you were dead."

"Well I'm not." I growl "Now get out."

"Tris I..." He croaks.

" . Now."

He links his eyes with mine and the full force of how much my words have affected him is hidden inside of them. He looks he'd just lost a limb. And then I have to do possibly the hardest thing in my lifetime. I have to glare, as though his pain is a mere annoyance and not ripping my heart to shreds. "Okay." He whispers. "Sure, if that's what you want. I'll go." And as gently as possible he walks across the room the door barely making a thud as it's closed.

I take no time in spinning to Max's direction. The man had fallen to the floor his hands covering his badly shattered cheek. With out warning I let my foot fly out, contacting with his temple and causing him to be rendered unconscious mid whimper. Then I perform my little show for Jeanine, plunging the empty syringe into the tired beaten mans neck. Keeping the empty test tube hidden inside my hand. Away from the cameras view. Once sure the performance was up to standard I once again pocket the empty needle, allowing no evidence to be left in the room as I slip out..

Only to slam head first into Zeke.

"You didn't really think I'd leave did you?" He asks folding his arms.

I let out a groan. "Zeke."

"Of course you didn't. Now." He gives me a teasing grin. "Care to tell me about the explicit adventures of the one and only Beatrice Prior?"

"No." I say grinding my teeth. "It's none of your business."

"Of course it is." His grin growing. Almost making him look like the old Zeke again. As he drapes an arm across my shoulders. "I'm your best friend."

"No." I sigh as I nudge his arm away. "You're not." You're so much more than that. "I'm pretty sure we've had this talk, we've never been friends remember, _I'm too me_." I say bitterly.

His eyes widen at that as he bends down holding my face in his hands as he examines my face. "Tris that was just-"

"Save it." I say as I pull my face away. I cant look into those eyes, I just can't."I've moved on, and so should you." I push away from him beginning to walk. My thumb gliding over my palm in dread. "Good bye Zeke." I whisper. Because I know that this will be the last time I'll see him. And he'll be the last memory I'll ever have of Dauntless. And what lovely memories those were. I turn away, keeping my eyes focused on the path ahead of me. _We believe in simple acts of bravery, one that drives one man to stand up for another._ And that's what I'll do, I'm not stupid, I know eventually Jeanine will realize Max isn't under her spell. I just hope it's after the death serum has been destroyed. And after that I think a gun to my head is well deserved. But for Zeke, for dauntless. My life is the simplest act of bravery I can offer. A worthy sacrifice.


	15. Chapter 15

**KAY GUYS CHILL YOUR GRILLS I KNOW YOU'VE BEEN WAITING A WHILE AND I KEEP TOYING WITH YOUR EMOTIONS AND FOR THAT I'M SORRY. BUT HERE HAVE SOMETHING TO MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER.**

Chapter 15

Tris POV

I sit in my make shift room, huddled against the wall, clutching my knees to my chest in the hope of it dampening the pain. It doesn't work, my chest stays tight, stays empty. And the sobs don't seem to recede. I don't know how long I'd been here, only known that the pain was still filling my chest. At my return I was returned to the laboratory, wrapped in my confinements to a smirking Jeanine. Who congratulated me on the finesse of my mission. And allowed me to be escorted to the room in which all the death serum was destroyed. Save one tube, which apparently will be injected into my neck in less than two days. Which didn't surprise me, at all. Though Jeanine may have been rid of the serum someone with such a curious mind wouldn't be able to let it go with out at least testing it once. And I have been tried, I have been tested and I have been found a hindrance. So off I pop. Not before she's tried her last couple of serums, of course. So here I sit, in the darkness waiting for the time of my unconditional doom. And yet still only one thing stays in my thoughts,not my immediate death no this was more horrific. The pain on Zekes face. It would have been nice, to have kissed him in real life just once. To have told him how I felt. That's what would have happened in the stories, but there hadn't been a once upon a time. And the stories where just that. Stories.

The door creeks open, and I pull my legs down, not letting the Erudite have the satisfaction of seeing me weep, of seeing me devastated. Or allowing them the fantasy of thinking it was theirs to claim.

"I've already done three simulations today." I croak. "Surely I'm entitled to a rest."

"It's time to go." He says in a hushed tone , keeping his footsteps light as he walks across the room.

"No." I state. "She agreed to let me sleep before I deal with more." I can't look at Zekes face again, I just can't.

He kneels beside me, his hand stretching out, and I flinch back, my head slamming into the wall. Yet instead of the hit I had braced myself for, he gently slides a piece of hair behind my ear.

"No Tris," He breaths. "It's time to get you out of here."

I hear a small click and a small flash light snaps into life and I find myself looking into those beautiful chocolate pools. Worry flooding them and yet they promise resolve, promise an escape, promise salvation. But I've played this game before and I know how it ends. I clap my hands together, forming a lone applause. "Very nice." I sneer. "Good job Jeanine, really a very nice job. Brings the term kick her while she's down to a whole new level."

Zeke furrows his eyebrows at me, "Tris, what are you talking about?"

I let out a bitter laugh. " Yeah because you have no idea right? This is all real."

"Uhm yep," He replies. "So if you could just you know stop freaking out and let me rescue you that would be great." He offers me a hand to help me up, but I don't take it. Instead standing on my own.

"Right." I say. "So you just so happened to come on a rescue mission, on your own. Two days before my execution."

"That's basically the gist of it." He states rubbing the back of his neck. "Though when you say it, it sort of sounds stupid."

I feel a smile on my face. "You can't trick me, this isn't real. And I know it isn't real."

"Tris." He huffs. "Seriously, you need to snap out of it. We're running out of time."

"No we're not. Because this isn't real."

He grabs my shoulders pinning me against the wall, a mere breath apart. "Tris, I. Am. Real."

I link my eyes with his, them piercing in to my soul. And I wish so badly this was real. So, so badly.

"This isn't real." I breath. But I can still do something. Something impossible. And I close the distance between our lips. He doesn't respond at first, in surprise or panic. I don't know but within seconds he moves his hands to my waist pulling me closer as he deepens the kiss. And this kiss... It was like nothing I'd ever felt. My blood turned into liquid fire running down my veins, the spark hitting me with a blast as I feel him moan. And all I can think of is him. His smell, the muscles that ripple under my hands touch, his warmth. I have to get closer, have to have more. But he breaks it apart, moving backwards to keep his soft lips out of reach. He stays there, his eyes never leaving mine. Yet I can see the look in his eyes, the restraint he's forcing to stay out of my reach.

"Right." He pants. "That was..." He shakes his head, the words not forming. "Right, we need to go." He looks at me and after a few seconds decides it safe to touch me, I wasn't too sure about it myself. He took my hand in his and I felt electricity run through me. _It's just a simulation._ I tried to tell myself. But then I felt it, right by the silver pendant on my wrist another cool metal landed. And I looked down to see the wolf and the raven side by side.

"You're real." I murmur.

"Oh praise the lord, she's snapped out of it." He grins. "Now here's your own little gun." He takes it from his waist band and hands it to me, but my eyes are still wide and I'm finding it pretty difficult to pick my jaw from the floor.

"You're actually the real Zeke?"

"Yep." He says popping the P.

"Then how did you find me?" I say a frown forming. "Why would you even bother after everything I said."

He starts to walk to the door but stops in his tracks. "I knew it wasn't true." He shrugs. "I mean you still wore the bracelet." He smiles bringing his wrist up and dangling the pendant around. "And after that you gave me the signal."

"Signal?" I question, cocking my eyebrow.

"Yeah, you know whenever we go paint balling and either of us need back up we slide our thumb across our palm." He says as though it's obvious. Doing the action. "So I knew you needed help."

"Zeke I don't know how to thank you."

"Don't, I did what I had to do." He says "And right now I need to go scout the perimeter. Wait here." He lets my hand go as he steps to the door sliding it open slightly to check the outside. "All clear." He says. "Time to get the hell out of here." He turns back to me his eyes moving from my eyes down to settle on my lips. "Damn." He mutters then visibly shakes himself. I slide beside him and he gives me a winning smile as he offers me his hand.

"Going in as the awesome twosome."

"Coming out the same way." I grin as I slam my hand to his and we do our signature handshake.

Then we head out in a sprint each holding our guns as close as humanly possible. But there's no one in the hallway. He gives me a small questioning look but doesn't stop as he turns towards the entrance of the hallway. But I stop him. Pointing towards the door at the far end. Remembering why I was here, and what I was sent to do. And we go in that direction, we open the door in no time.

"Hello Beatrice." A voice I loath greets me.

**KAY CAN I LIKE GET A HIGH FIVE FOR ACTUALLY GETTING A HAND SIGNAL INVOLVED LIKE SERIOUSLY.**


	16. Chapter 16

**SORRY. LIKE SERIOUSLY SORRY.**

Chapter 16

"I knew you'd try something like this." She says smugly. Eyeing Zeke. "I just didn't think you'd bring your friend into it."

"Excuse me." He states, aiming his gun for her head. "It's _best _friend. Thank you."

She lets out a loud chuckle as the familiar two guards aim their guns at each of us. "It always is intriguing to speak to a Petrad, your father was the same." She says. "Found humour everywhere he went."

"You know nothing about my father." He spits.

She ignores him, wiggling her fingers towards the guards. "Such a shame we couldn't finish our tests Beatrice." She grins. "Guards I believe our science experiment has run its course, please terminate it."

The guards click their bullets into place and the shots ring through my ears as I tumble to the floor. I feel the burning sensation fill my shoulder, a furnace of fire. It could have been worse, I try to tell myself as I grit my teeth from the pain. It was aimed at my heart. But it didn't get there because I wasn't knocked from a bullet. No I was pushed down from the force of Zekes body. I watch as he groans, his blood falling, staining the white floor a rich crimson. But he doesn't stop he lifts his gun letting a bullet fly. And I join him, aiming for the other guard. The bullets both crushing into the mens skulls. They fall to the floor, lifeless. Jeanine stays perfectly still in her chair as I point the barrel towards her.

"You wont shoot a faction leader Beatrice." She tries to say smoothly but there's a tremble of uncertainty lining her voice. "You're smarter than that."

"I'm not." Zeke croaks, Jeanine barely able to widen her eyes before he pulls the trigger. She crumbles off of her chair, her face hitting the floor with full force.

I look to Zeke with a panicked expression. "You just shot a faction leader."

"Correction." He groans as he stumbles to his feet, offering me his hand. "I just shot a bitch."

I take it, standing to look at the computers once again. My shoulder protesting from the effort, causing my eyes to water. "Remind me never to get on your bad side." I say as I once again search the computer data base and hunt for the floppy disk.

"Impossible." He coughs, his voice sounding heavy as I prize a square object from the container. Holding it above my head.

"Is this a-" My words are cut short as I turn. Zeke stands there, his body quivering as he turns a sickly pale. He holds his stomach tightly trying to stop the blood that had already formed a puddle around his feet.

"Huh?" He questions. His voice lowering from exhaustion as he gasps for breath. "Yes Tris, that's a floppy disk."

"Oh my god." I scream as I pull the blue shirt from my body and hurrying towards him. I press it to his wound causing him to growl in pain. "Tris, manhandling me probably isn't the best idea."

"Can you walk?" He tries but he's slow. I grab his arm pulling it across my shoulders allowing him to lean on me.

"Tris you're injured too, you can't carry me all the way back."

"Just keep off my right shoulder and we'll be fine." I say through gritted teeth. As I begin to lead him through the hallway, he sags slightly, but I force myself to keep going, to keep him upright. As we reach the door, the key pad smashed to pieces making it easy for me to open it. "Your handiwork?" I try to laugh.

But he only responds with a lazy muffled "mmhmm"

Then I find the issue, right through the door is probably the hardest challenge that the Erudite could throw at us. Stairs. "Zeke." I moan, already feeling myself sweat. "I can promise you now this is not going to be fun."

He lets out a groggy. "Okay." And I take to the stairs, at an unnaturally slow pace. The pressure of each step vibrating through my shoulder forcing me to hold back a scream. I can only imagine the pain Zeke's facing. But he doesn't say anything, just keeps trying to stop his eyelids from slipping closed. Each of our breaths coming out jaggered, pain filled. As we reach the last set of stairs I feel Zekes body tighten, then fall and I'm forced to pull his whole weight on my injured shoulder, my body trembling from the pain, by this point my under shirt is already soaked in my blood and the pressure causes more too ooze out at full force.

"Tris." He mumbles drearily. "I need to sleep."

"Not yet Zeke." I shudder. "You need to stay awake for a little bit longer."

"But I'm tired." He groans.

"I know, but we're almost there." He gives a shaky nod. As we make our way down the last of the stairs, leaving a trail of blood in our path.

We reach the train line agonizingly slowly and from there I place Zeke on the ground as gently as possible. The shirt I used to press his wound already soaked in blood and he's gone from unnaturally pale to a chalky white. Letting out splintering gasps instead of his usual clean breaths.

"We're almost there." I whisper running a hand through his hair. "you're going to be fine."

He gives me a tired smile, his eyes once again trying to slide closed. But he succeeds in the battle to stay conscious for now.

"How's the shoulder?" He wheezes.

"I'm fine." I brush off, not wanting to let him see how much the blood loss is effecting me too.

I help him up as the train comes into view. "Okay." I say as he stands his body waving as he reaches his feet. "I'm going to need you to jump."

He gives me a lazy thumbs up as I lace my hand with his and half jump, half drag him through the doorway. Him landing on top of me with a groan.

"Erg." he moans, his hand going back to his gut as he falls to the side in a sitting position. He leans his head on my shoulder and I feel my good arm wrap around him. "We'll be alright you know."

Zekes POV

I try to breath but its such an effort, each breath causing splintering pain to run through my body. And it's such a challenge to stay awake, to keep going. But I have Tris back. I have her in my arms and she kissed me. _She kissed me. _And the kiss was everything I thought it would be and yet so much more. At least I got to do it, got to have that sweet bliss at least once. "Zeke." Tris says shaking me slightly, trying to snap me from my daze. But it doesn't work, the fog in my brain pushing me down, urging me to circum to the much needed sleep. But I can't let it happen yet.

"Wrap your arms around me." She states as she pulls me up, her shoulder must be groaning from the effort, must be crying out. But she keeps her face neutral, not wanting to alarm me. But I can see the fatigue and pain etched across her features. I wrap my arms around her and she gives me a worried look. "I'm not going to pretend this isn't going to hurt like hell. So brace your self."

"What are you-" But before I can say another word she flings us through the doorway, us both hurtling on to the roof at full force causing us both to let out piercing screams. And I feel the final part of my consciousness slipping. But it's okay, I have Tris in my arms and I know it's finally time to sleep.

"Zeke." Someone screams but I take no notice. And after weeks I finally allow the blackness to engulf me.

**SO UHM SORRY.**

**AND THREECHEERSFORDISTOPIAS I KIND OF JUST MADE IT THE TITLE BECAUSE I THOUGHT TRIS AND ZEKE WOULD HAVE THE TYPE OF FRIENDSHIP WITH SECRET HAND SIGNALS AND STUFF SO THEY WERE THE ONLY ONES THAT KNEW WHAT THEY WERE TALKING ABOUT :L**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

FOURS POV

I was woken up in the early hours of the morning, by loud knocking. I pull myself from my bed dreary eyed as I pull the door open to see a frantic Will.

"They found Tris." He says eyes wide.

"What?" I ask the blur of sleep gone in an instant. "Where is she?" I ask grabbing a shirt and pulling it over myself as I head through the door.

"The infirmary." He grimaces. "With a substantial bullet wound."

"Is she okay?"

"She's lost a lot of blood... But Zeke..."

I don't wait to here the rest, just sprint as fast as I can to the infirmary. I feel Will behind me but pay him no mind as I find the closest nurse. Stopping her in her path. "Where's Tris?" I yell, already searching for the door.

"Room seven." She replies calmly, pointing towards the direction. I rush through the door, seeing her lying in the bed, pale with a bandage by her collar bone. Chris looks up from her side to me, her hands laced with hers.

"What happened?" I gasp keeping my gaze to Tris. Waiting for her eyes to open, for her to show some form of movement. But it doesn't happen.

"We don't know." Chris murmurs. "Apparently she carried Zeke here, screaming for help. Wouldn't get treatment until she saw he was stable."

I pull a chair the other side of her, my eyes never leaving Tris's still body. "And Zeke?"

"He's in pretty bad shape." Chris sniffs, trying to hold back the tears. "A shot to the gut, they say he'll be okay but he hasn't woken up yet."

I feel a twinge in my heart and my head fills with worry for my best friend. For Uriah who's probably a nervous wreck at his bed side. But I can't move, and that I know for sure. Not until I see Tris give me a goofy smile, or the secretive twinkle in her eyes when she's up to no good. She's had a place in my heart since her initiation. And I know I won't be able to think straight if I leave. So I make myself comfortable.

"How's she doing?"

"Worse." Chris sighs. Will coming to rest his arm around her. "Zeke may have gotten the worst blow but the nurses think Tris lost the most blood. You can't carry a persons weight with a bullet wound without some drastic side effects."

"Chris," Will says. "Fours here now maybe you should go and sleep for a while."

Chris looks at him as though he's the stupidest person in the world, but he doesn't give in. And eventually she turns back to me. Giving me a death glare. "If she so much as twitches." She orders. Poking my chest with her finger. "You go find me are we understood?"

I feel myself shake my head, surprised by just how terrifying Chris can be when she wants to. And Will leads her away. I spend the next two hours watching Tris, waiting for her to show any sign of life, any at all. But she stays perfectly still, laying without a single movement. When a nurse comes in followed by Shauna. The nurse has red hair with musical notes flowing down her arms, she pretends neither of us are there as she carries on with her work. Adding more fluids to Tris's bag.

"Hows she doing?" Shauna asks glancing over Tris's body.

"The same." I mutter, squeezing her hand tighter. "How's Zeke?"

Shauna lets out a long sigh. "He's started to mumble nonsense. He's still out though, can't hear anything we're saying."

The nurse lets out a loud snort at that, causing Shauna to give her a glare. But the nurse doesn't seem to care, just keeps examining Tris's vitals.

"She'll make it through you know." Shauna says, clutching my shoulder. "She'll come back for you."

"Oh please."The nurse groans stopping to look up at us. "She's not coming back for you." She says bluntly, folding her arms. Shauna jumps up at that stalking towards her. "Listen lady-"

"No." She states, putting her hand in Shaunas face. "You listen. She's going to wake up. Yes. But when she does it's not going to be you." She glances to me. "That she'll run to. And we all know it."

I feel myself shudder, but know it's probably the truth. She's never seen me as anything other than Zekes best friend, that's it. My feelings were just that. My feelings not hers.

Shauna on the other hand, didn't know how to keep her cool like I did as she lunges at the girl. "You cold hearted bitch!" She screams as she goes in for a punch. But the girl simply catches her knuckles in her palm before they can make contact.

"Look." She says calmly. "It's not my fault she doesn't feel the same way. Just like it's not my fault that the 'nonsense' Zeke has been mumbling is Tris."

Shauna lets out a loud growl as she tries to break from the girls grasp but I only cock an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

The girl rolls her green eyes as she keeps Shauna still. "He's been calling out for her. But little miss whimsical over here still thinks she has a chance with him."

Shauna tries a new tactic trying to kick the girl in the gut, but it only results in her being put on her ass. And the girl letting out an annoyed breath. "I could kick your ass in initiation, what makes you think now would be any different."

"I've known Zeke longer!" Shauna screams from the floor. "Why does _she _get him?" She spits pointing a finger to Tris.

"Maybe because she's not a spoilt brat." The girl yawns.

"Zeke." A hushed voice breaths. We all turn to the noise, seeing Tris, her eyes still closed, her skin still pale and her heart beat the same. Yet she had said it.

"I take it back." The girl murmurs. Giving Shauna a small shove. "That's why."

I watch a pout form across Shaunas face just before she leaves the room.

"So..." The nurse grins. "You still think you've got a shot?"

I let out a sad chuckle. "Honestly?" I ask, her giving me a swift nod in response. And I turn back, giving Tris one more longing glance. "I never really thought I had one to begin with."

She gives me a sad smile, which I return. As I give Tris's hand one more squeeze and let it fall back to the bed. And stand up offering the nurse my hand.

"Hi, I'm Four."

"Kendra." She smirks, as she shakes it.

And I let the illusion of Tris go. Because she wasn't made for me. And she wasn't my missing part. She was Zekes. But maybe just maybe. I'll find the one for me in dauntless after all.

**SO I FIGURED YOU KNOW LETS LET FOUR AND SHAUNA LEARN THEY REALLY DON'T HAVE A CHANCE. BUT EVEN THOUGH FOURS BEEN KIND OF AN ASS I STILL THINK YOU KNOW HE NEEDS SOMEONE TO LOOSEN HIM UP A BIT.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Have a second one.**

Chapter 18

Tris POV

I open my eyes with great effort. My eyelids heavy, with fogginess clouding my brain. Drugs I think. As I try to sit up, my shoulder groaning at the effort. Not a scream. And definitely no fiery pain. Definitely drugs.

I look up to see crinkled eyes staring at me. Max stands at the end of my bed, arms folded, his lips forming a straight line. The marks of Zekes beating almost gone from healing salve

"Don't tell me you were my nurse." I slur. Putting a hand to my head to try and sooth the pounding.

He doesn't show amusement. "I told you to get the floppy disk."

"Which I did." I groan. Prizing it from my Jean pocket. And offering it to him. He snatches it, slipping it in his own pocket.

"So then perhaps you can explain where in that sentence I told you to get captured, have your boyfriend attack me, almost get yourself killed and kill a faction leader?"

"Firstly." I start. "Zeke is not my boyfriend." He rolls his eyes at that. "And secondly, I've had a pretty busy couple of weeks. I'll give you that."

"_pretty busy?"_ He taunts. "You've caused a city wide pandemic."

"I never said the job would go smoothly." I shrug. "Just said I'd get it done."

"Oh you've done it alright."

"Hey! I stopped a war, shouldn't you like congratulate me or something?"

"Oh I'm sorry." He says, in a tone that was clearly the opposite. "Where you expecting a medal?"

"You know what, I kinda was, maybe even a statue in my honour."

He lets out an exasperated breath as he shakes his head. And walks towards the door.

"Wait!" I shout, causing him to turn around. "Hows Zeke?"

"How he always is." He huffs. "Making a nuisance of himself." And with that he's gone. And I can actually look at where the hell I am. But it's all so fuzzy from this damn head ache. I try to put my hands over my ears not caring about the pain, just the excessive beeping. But there are wires attached to my skin, not allowing me to move my arms their full distance. I grit my teeth as I slid them out of my skin, blood rushing to the surface. Oh well. The machine makes a solid noise, followed by a flat line. But I take no notice as I examine my shoulder, peeling the bandage back to see tightly fitted stitches, a nice job really. I try to stick the bandage back down as I turn my body allowing my legs to dangle off the edge of the bed and slowly stand. Only to fall back down as the door flies open.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?"

"Excuse me?" I question, looking to the red head tapping her foot at me.

"Get back in bed." She says brashly.

I fold my arms at that. "Who died and made you king of the rock?"

"Oh you do not want to get snarky with me." The girl glares. "Now lay back down."

"Pass." I wave off, getting to my feet once again.

"Lay. Down."

"You know you're pretty when you're angry." I smile. As I lean against the wall.

"Yeah. I know." She smirks. "But I'm also a real bitch when I don't get my way."

I cock an eyebrow at that. "You know, I feel like you're a real bitch even when you get your way ."

Her smirk grows. "You're not wrong."

"let me guess you're also ridiculously stubborn?" She nods at that and I feel my smile grow too. "Then this is going to last a while." I say, folding my arms.

"Look." She says. "You're going to lay down, or I'm going to make you lay down."

"Bring it." I chirp.

She rolls her eyes at me. "Come on. You're not going to fight me with a nearly fatal bullet wound."

I shrug, feeling my stitches pinch. And she groans. "You want to see him, don't you."

I think about it for a moment. "How is he?"

"He's doing the same thing you're doing."She sighs. "But we have Uriah to guilt trip him."

"And his wound?" I ask, examining my cracked nails.

"Not nearly as bad as yours."

I look up at her then. "He was shot in the stomach." I say bluntly. "There was a _puddle_ of blood within _seconds._"

"Yep." She says popping the P. "But he didn't carry a human being half way across Chicago. Surprisingly that kind of pressure isn't good on an injury."

I open my mouth at that. "Really?"I gasp. "Who knew?"

"Is there really a need for sarcasm?" She asks. And I give her a pointed look. "Touché." She mutters.

"So he's okay?"

"Well he's insane. But yeah, doing better than you are."

"Cool, then I'll be heading home."

I try to walk through the door, but she holds her arm out blocking me out.

"Look uhm..."

"Kendra." She snaps.

"Look Kendra I'm going to go back to my apartment. And sleep in my own bed." I say holding my little finger out. "I'll even pinky promise. If that's what you want."

She scrunches her nose at my hand, but does bite her lip in thought as she thinks it over. Until finally she takes a deep breath. "Fine." She says as she moves out of my way.

"Thanks Kendra." I wink. "I owe you one." And I slip out.

…

"Honey I'm home." I grin as I open the door. Chris sits on the couch with Wills arm tightly around her. I see her eyes red from tears as she looks up at me. "Who died?"

"Tris?" Will whispers. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Chris stares at me wide eyed as I walk through the room. But she stays perfectly still.

"I live here." I say as I plonk down on the other couch. "Unless you guys turned the apartment into your love den while I was away." And that's all Chris needed as she runs at me a sob escaping as she wraps her arms around me, Will two seconds behind her.

"Tris we missed you so much." Will cries. Chris nodding along with him.

"I'm sorry guys." I murmur. As I pat them each on the back, clutching them harder. "I wasn't supposed to be gone that long."

"That's it?" Chris shouts. "That's what you're sorry for. You had us worried sick young lady."

"Sorry, I'm so sorry." I say, the tears spilling out as Chris clutches me harder.

"I didn't think I'd see you again." She whimpers. "And when they brought you in, I just, I" But she can't finish from tears and I pull her head towards me.

"I know." I whisper. "I know."

Zekes POV

"Where's Tris?" I ask for what must be the hundredth time.

"Not here." Uriah says, returning to clicking his nails.

"I need to see her." I try to stand, but he just pushes me back down.

"No you don't." He says. "We made a deal remember, you stay here until they tell you you can leave."

"Uriah." I groan. "You don't understand."

"Oh no, I understand." He warns. "I understand that you almost died. And I understand that you had me worried sick. So no. You are not leaving that bed for at least another week. And I'm guessing Chris will make Tris do the same."

**AND MINPIN20 THAT SOUNDS LIKE AN AWESOME IDEA I'LL GET ON IT.**


	19. Chapter 19

**ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!**

Chapter 19

2 weeks later

Tris POV

I walk to the fence, the gun strapped to my good shoulder. After copious amounts of healing salve and Chris and Will fussing over me if I so much as moved a muscle. I was finally given the all clear to leave my apartment. And after Chris's strict no visitors rule, free to socialize. The wound was now a simple scar. But after Kendras threat to beat me to a pulp. I tried to keep as much weight from it as possible. Apparently during the last two weeks Kendra volunteered to help Four with the rest of initiation and from what Chris had told me they'd gotten pretty close. So without being needed with the initiates and needing as much fresh air as possible I begged Will to let me do his shift at the fence before I did anything else. And after a lot of yelling and threats from Chris I finally made it out. Getting a tight nod from everyone I walked past. After all the faction leaders came together to establish Jeanine being killed was a blessing and I should not be killed for it. Max gave a little speech claiming my heroism which I still wasn't allowed to attend. So now I had to deal with the consequences. Praise. As I reached my station.

"Miss Prior is it really suitable for you to be working with your injuries?" A teasing voice asks.

"I could say the same about you." I grin as I see Zeke leaning against the wooden post.

"Please, it'll take more than that to stop me from my duties." He says mirroring my grin.

"Oh really? Tell that to the control room." I snicker as I lean beside him.

"Hey, I'll have you know I worked my ass off in there, while you were away saving the city." He chuckles but my face goes sombre.

"Thank you." I say seriously. "I mean it, thank you for saving me. If it wasn't for you I'd be dead."

He lets out a snort. "Tris you dragged my half conscious body through half of Chicago." He says plainly. "I think we can call it even."

"But I didn't deserve it." I say. "After the way I treated you."

He links his eyes with mine. "I basically treated you the same." He shrugs. "But we made a deal."

"You be my hero and I'll be yours." I whisper.

"Sorry I forgot the tights."

"It's okay."

We smile to each other as we stand in comfortable silence. But it doesn't last long.

"Now that we've gotten that out of the way, there is something I want to ask you about Erudite."

"Oh, yeah?" I ask shuddering at the idea.

"That kiss..."

I feel my cheeks burn up, and try to salvage it. "What kiss?" I ask my hands fidgeting.

"You know." He grins at my discomfort. "The kiss."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I brush off, trying to look calm and collected as I reposition myself against the wooden post. But I can see the mischievous glint in his eye as his shoulders droop and he slides in front of me.

"Oh well." He shrugs. "I Guess I'm going to have to remind you."

And he crushes his lips to mine. His hands capturing my waist to draw me closer. As my fingers run through his hair, tickle his neck, caress his back. The kiss wasn't like the first. No this one was filled with longing, filled with passion, filled with the year we'd spent prolonging this. It made my stomach do flips, goose bumps cover my arms. God did we fit perfectly together. But it wasn't enough we needed to be closer, needed the bliss to stay longer. But as we came up for breath he didn't loosen his grip on me. Just kept his arms around me as he leant his forehead on my uninjured shoulder. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." He murmurs.

"You know if I get a kiss from you every time I almost die, I might have to do it more often." I grin.

"Hmmmm." He says as he slides a piece of hair behind my ear. Examining my face thoughtfully. "Nope, that doesn't sound like a good idea."

"Oh really?" I quirk an eyebrow.

"Yeah." He says seriously. "The plans flawed. I mean now that I've got you do you really think I'm letting you go?"

"Well." I smile. "Not if I can help it."

**NOT SURE IF I'M GOING TO ADD ANYMORE TO THIS, SO IF I DON'T MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Back by popular demand. I don't know If this will carry on as normal or if I just do one shots we'll see.**

Tris Pov

I wake up to someone kissing me on the lips. But I keep my eyes closed.

"You know, call me stupid but I'm fairly sure I never changed my name to sleeping beauty."

"Huh?" Zeke husky tones question.

"I don't need a kiss to wake up." I smile.

"Fine." He says, taking his arms from around me. Leaving me feeling cold. "I'll go over here."

I let my eyes slide open to see Zeke pouting at the other side of his bed. But I can see the twinkle in his eyes as he tries to hide his smile. "Nope." I say as I shuffle towards him. "You're warm."

"Well sorry," He says as I wrap my arms around him. But he tries to shake them off. "You're not sleeping beauty remember? You don't need me." He sticks his tongue out as he rests his head back on the pillow. I do the same making our lips mere centimetres apart.

"No I don't." I breath. "But I do want you."

"Everyone does." He shrugs. Giving me his signature cocky grin. As he closes the distance between us. His lips meeting mine, but they're taken away all too soon.

"Breakfast?" He whispers stroking my cheek with his thumb.

"Sure." I say, as he scoots out of bed. Throwing one of his shirts towards me. I quickly pull it over my head, covering my body, which was previously just in underwear as I stand. Me and Zeke had been together now for about a week, but hadn't told anyone yet. For no reason other than everyone being busy, or not in our schedules. We'd moved pretty fast in that week, but last night was the first time I stayed round and we uhm... But the way we see it, we've basically been together for over a year without knowing about it. Zeke knows me better than anyone, as I know him. Making it easy for us to just work. I move to the lounge plopping down on my seat in the living room.

"Any movie suggestions?" I shout, scanning through his DVD's.

"The Matrix!" He yells back, and my grin grows as I slide the disk in. And sit back down, only to hear the door slide open.

"Oh dear brother of mine!" Uriah chimes in a sing song voice. "Is that pancakes I smell?" He asks by the doorway, clearly not noticing me.

"Pancakes are for winners Uriah!"

"And you," I say resting my chin on the back of the couch. "Are definitely a loser."

He jumps at my voice but I see a smile spread as he realizes just who it was. "Well if it isn't Tris." He smirks. As he flops on the other couch. "How you been stranger?"

"You know, the usual case of awesome." I grin as I pull the blanket over me and snuggle into it. "You?"

"Enjoying the lack of insults I'd gotten lately." He laughs.

"What?" I say with a shocked expression. "That just won't do, I'll have to make up for my absence."

"Definitely." He winks. As Zeke comes out with our two plates, kissing my forehead. "There you go beautiful." He says as he hands me my plate.

"Thanks!" I say giving him a big smile as I dig in. He sits beside me but before digging in to his own plate, pulls me closer to him and he drapes an arm around me.

"What?" Uriah yells eyes wide. Sticking his finger out at us.

Me and Zeke turn to each other, before turning back to Uriah. "What?" We ask in unison.

He furrows his eyebrows at us, with an accusing glare. "What exactly are you two?"

We both cock an eyebrow at him. "Awesome." We say with a high five.

"Okay." He says. "That was scary."

"No." Zeke says over a mouth full of pancake. "That was _awesome._"

"Catch up Uriah." I wink as I put my empty plate on the floor, shuffling closer to Zekes chest.

"What ever." He groans. As Zeke puts his plate by mine and laces his arms around me.

"Hey Tris." Zeke grins. "We're so close we finish each others..."

"Sandwiches." I say matching him as my mouth collides with his. Hearing an "Oh my god! Finally!" From Uriah until...

" Ew okay you guys can like stop face battling now."

We break apart with a laugh as Uriah makes a gagging noise.

"So..." He starts. Once we've calmed down. "What have you guys gotten little old me for Christmas?"

All sense of fun gone in an instant as we turn to him, eyes wide. "What?" We say in unison.

"You know, Christmas." He says flatly. "The celebration that's what... Tomorrow?"

"It's _tomorrow_?" I yell. Already jumping to my feet.

"Well duh." He says clicking his nails. "Like I'd forget the day where I'm given free stuff."

I turn to Zeke, in full out panic mode. From our fallout, mission and bullet wounds it had completely slipped my mind.

"Right." He says with a deep breath. "Get changed then head to the pit?"

I give him a thumbs up as I rush to his bed room, flinging my clothes on as quickly as possible. Before running through the front door, Zeke in tow.

…

"Right." I say trying to keep myself calm as we reach the pit. "Who do we have to buy for?"

"Lets see, Will, Chris, Uriah, Marlene." He says checking them off of his fingers. "Shauna, Lynn."

"Four, Kendra." He scowls at Fours name but checks him from the list.

"Okay." He sighs. "We've got this."

I give him a nod as I take his hand in mine, giving him a comforting squeeze as we walk in to a clothing store.

"You want to help me with the girls presents?"

"Sure." I smile. As I pull out a dress in Marlenes size. "But you have to help me with Wills"

He purses his lips. Will has always been the hardest person to shop for in our group, well beside Four. But gives me a sad nod.

"Okay, so you get Mar this." I say tossing him the dress as I go to the cosmetics. Picking out the mascara I know she wears. "And I'll get her this."

"Yeah, this is easy." He fist bumps the air. "Already one down. Who's next?"

"Get Chris some shoes then head to the toy store?" I ask and he gives me an energetic nod.

The shoes we end up getting her are the ones she's been drueling over for about six months.

"100 points?" I gasp as the cashier checks them.

"Yeah." The young girls says, stroking the shoes. "But they're worth it."

Zeke puts his hand to his forehead dramatically "Good heavens!" He shouts as he falls into my arms.

"I feel like the guy's supposed to catch the girl." I laugh as I push him back up.

"Don't be sexist." Zeke tsks. Folding his arms. "If I want to scream good heavens and fall into my lovers arms I will do so wench."

I cock an eyebrow at him. "Did you just call me a wench?"

"Yep." He says slinging an arm around me. With a killer grin. "The prettiest wench in the whole city."

I try to roll my eyes but I know there's a smile on my face. So instead we just pay and head to the toy shop.

…

By the time we come back to Zekes our arms are full of bags. And we fall to the couch exhausted.

"Can we never shop again?" I yawn, stretching my arms.

"Hell yes." He mutters running his fingers through his hair. "I never want to see another shopping bag ever again." I nod in agreement as another yawn escapes. "Wanna go for a nap?" He asks using my hips to hoist me onto his lap, my legs wrapping around his waist. As he pulls my face down to his. Our lips melting together. "I feel like you don't have sleep in mind." I say and his smirk tells me I'm right.

"Well you're out of luck." I grin as I pat him on the cheek and scooch from his lap.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asks with a teasing tone.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I wink. As I bend down to give him another kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He gives me a small groan but waves me off. And I go to try and find the perfect Christmas present for him.

**CHRISTMAS DAY**

I wake up to Chris squealing at the top of her lungs for me and Will to get the hell ready so she can get her presents. So with groggy eyes and more cursing than I'm proud of. Me and Will got ready. And once we both had the disgusting Christmas jumpers Chris had bought us on. We were shoved out the door. Chris skipped the whole way to Uriahs. Which was our designated tree and present spot. With a snow man covered Will and a yawning Tris in tow. The door opened to reveal Uriah in a huge father Christmas costume, his beard reaching his stomach. With Marlene behind him in her Mrs clause costume offering out cookies.

"Loving the jumper Tris." He winks. "Always knew you were a penguin kind of girl."

I give him the finger as I stomp through the doorway. I plunk on the couch by the far wall to see Chris and Shauna scanning the bottom of the tree for their presents. Four and Kendra sit on one of the other couches laughing together. And Lynn... Well Lynn being Lynn with the eggnog.

"Ginger bread man?" I turn to see Zeke beside me a plate of the little men on his lap.

"Nice jumper." I laugh as the Christmas Tree on his shirt lights up.

"You don't even know the half of it." He grins, pressing a button on his sleeve. Causing jingle bells to fill the air. He wiggles his eyebrows and we start rocking out to it, only for the wiring to break.

"Damn it." He groans. Trying to fix it. I let out a loud laugh only to see the whole group had turned to us.

"Praise the lord." Will chirps. "They're friends again."

"Who cares." Uriah puffs. "It's time for presents!"

And that's it everyone's jumping up to get their first present. We decided to go round in a circle.

"Okay!" Uriah shouts. "This ones from Kendra!" We nod as he starts ripping the wrapping paper off, only to see a box. "Oh my god! Oh. My. God." He screams jumping up and running to bear hug kendra. "It's exactly what I wanted! That's it you're my new favorite!"

She pats him on the back awkwardly as Will asks. "What is it?"

"A Taser!"

"You got Uriah a Taser?" Marlene shouts eyes wide.

"Well yeah. He said he-"

"You got the most incompetent person we know. A weapon that sends like thousands of volts through people." Will yells.

"Well I-"

"No." Zeke states. "That is not okay."

"Sorry." Kendra groans. "I probably should have realized."

"Can I use it now?" Uriah asks excitedly.

"No!" We all scream, causing him to pout.

"Me next!" Chris squeals. As she starts shaking the box in front of her. "It's from Tris." She doesn't bother to look at us as she unravels the paper, an even bigger squeal coming as soon as she sees what's inside. "Oh my god you got the shoes! Tris oh my god, oh my- Wait." She says looking in the box again. "You only got me the left one?"

"They were expensive." I shrug. "It's all I could afford."

I watch as her bottom lip comes out, quivering slightly. "Thanks." She mutters. Holding the shoe to her heart. We carry on across the circle. I get a crossbow from Lynn, a map of Chicago from Will, and a tracker from Uriah so 'It will be easier to find me when I go gallivanting off to save the village.' when it's time for Chris to open her present from Zeke. And she screams. I mean _screams_. When she sees the right shoe.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Yeah, yeah." Zeke moans. "Tell that to my wallet."

I smile at him as I pat his shoulder. "It's going to be okay."

He gives me a cheeky grin as he laces his arm around my waist. "Oh no." He says dramatically taking something from his pocket. "Is that mistletoe?" He holds it above our heads and I feel my smile grow.

"The horror." I tease.

"I know." He says as our lips collide together. Only to hear gasps through out the room. We turn to see everyone staring at us, completely frozen.

"Surprise!" Me and Zeke shout, waving our hands in the air.

"So you two are like doing it now?" Lynn asks bluntly already drinking one of the bottles she'd gotten.

"Yep." I say as I lean against Zekes chest.

"Finally." Chris moans. As she hugs up to Will.

A little while after that we all head our separate ways and as usual I give up my apartment for Will and Chris and go to Zekes. We walk there hand in hand.

We fall to his couch simultaneously.

"Here you go Tris." Zeke whispers in my ear, pulling out a wrapped box from his pocket.

I cock an eyebrow as I take it. "When did you get this?" He just shrugs with a mischievous smile gesturing for me to open it. I unwrap it to find a small jewellery box. Inside a silver charm bracelet sits, the wolf and raven perched together.

"I didn't want us to be separated." He breaths as he clasps it onto my wrist. His thumb stroking the gleaming raven.

"I love it." I grin as I give him a quick peck on the cheek. Going to my bag to pick up his present.

"Miss Prior, now when did you get that?" He asks with an arch eyebrow. As I hand it to him.

He unwraps it with a giddy expression and I can't help but laugh. As he turns the book around a huge smile grows across his face.

"_The awesome twosomes epic adventures"_ He reads. "Now that sounds like a book worth reading."

He flicks through the pages seeing our first paint ball fight, the food fight we started in the dining hall, us in spy mode when Chris and Will almost broke up.

"Hey," He chuckles. "You remember this?" He asks pointing to the picture.

"Yeah," I snort. "When we made Uriah think we'd switched bodies." In the picture Zeke wears my leather jacket and some ripped skinnies he bought. I wear one of Zekes shirts and joggies. That day Zeke went to the fence when I was supposed to meet Uriah and freaked him out, then Uriah came to the control room to see me in Zekes seat goofing off with Four. He thought we needed to go on a quest for our lost souls.

"We've had some good times haven't we." He says pulling me closer.

"We sure have." I say stroking his cheek. "And we'll have plenty more."

"Merry Christmas Tris."

"Merry Christmas Zeke."

**And the whole no war thing didn't cut the story. It's just the same as usual me making it up as I go along.**


End file.
